Sonic X 4: Refuge
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: Now relaxing with a new family member, Emily Bridgestone is soon called in again after a mysterious attack, leaving several Mobians homeless. Emily lets them live in an abandoned Ren. Fair while she and the gang try to figure out who this new villain is. But will he strike again before they can figure it out? WARNING: Christian based. Please no flames. :) Thank you!
1. Getting Settled

Chapter 1: Getting Settled

It was a peaceful morning that day. The sun was shinning on the dewdrops and a robin was singing outside. My Parrot Naomi was already starring out the window at the sunrise and I was just waking up. I open my eyes and smile at the beautiful morning outside. Yawning, I sat up and stretched. My auburn hair was a mess as I ran my fingers through it. I put my arms down and look at the cot in the corner, where a robot with a blue metal hull slept. His spiked head and slanted eyes making him look menacing, but I knew he was truly a gentle soul.

Hearing me moving, the robot's bright red eyes flickered on and winked, simulating blinking. He sat up and looked at me, a cord still connecting him to a socket in the wall. "Good morning, Emily." He said, his metallic voice sounding almost alien and emotionless, but there was enough there for me to hear.

"Morning Metal." I replied. "What's the weather today?"

"We can plan on a clear and bright day that is only 75 degrees." Metal reported, undoing his charger and running through his wake up routine, checking all his joints and functions. "Though there will be a thunder storm this afternoon."

"My kind of a good day." I said as I step into the closet and dress. "I love listening to the rain. Did you sleep well?"

"My batteries are fully charged." Metal said, getting a cloth and polishing his blue hull. "And I am running at full compasity. What is your status?"

"I am refreshed and ready for whatever the Lord has for me." I answer, finishing my dressing and put on some music. Go figure is was a Sonic inspired song, but it was still a good song. I go to my desk and open my laptop. A picture catches my eye and I couldn't help but smile at it. It was a picture of me with the Team Sonic, Team Chaotix, and Team Dark on Angel Island. I loved that picture, it reminded me of the most impossible adventure I had this passed summer. Next to the picture was another one of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Silver was in the middle and I sat in front of them with my legs folded under me while I held Silver's hand. I missed my friends a lot, but at least they were still on Earth this time around.

My laptop wakes up and I continue where I left off in my hunt. Ever since I came home from my adventure in space, I've been searching for Dr. Ryan Cornelius Weever. I met him in Mobius while I was visiting Eli Sticker the Hedgehog. He had predicted that one of my friends would hurt me, even though I would never harm them. Turned out that Sonic had been exposed to a high dose of negative chaos energy, he was given two personalities, his own and another called Fleetway. I still had scars on my arms from fighting Fleetway. I wanted to be sure Weever wasn't on Earth causing trouble.

"Still searching for him?" Metal asked.

I nodded. "It bothers me that he knew my name, that I was a protector, nearly everything about me." I look at Metal. "He was like a living chaos emerald. He could use chaos energy, but it was more of a negative energy. And if he's here on Earth, he could cause a lot of trouble."

"I see," Metal replied. "I could run a few searches if that is your wish Emily."

"No, if he's out there I can find him." I answered. Standing up and closing my laptop again, I look at Metal and smile. "Lets head down for breakfast."

* * *

We walked downstairs and I smiled to see my folks and my siblings sitting around the table with plates of pancakes. My dad was in the kitchen making another batch and my mom was planning another leather carving.

"Morning," I said as I step in and pull up a chair.

"Morning sweetie," My dad answered. "Hungry?"

"Starved." I reply.

Metal took a seat in the living room and opened a book on human history. He wanted to learn more about Earth, how things worked here. So far he's learn more in a month than I did in a year in high school. He reads anything and everything that he could use in the future.

I ate my pancakes as a new report came on the radio.

"As of yesterday, a town in Brazil called São Paulo is saved by a blue hedgehog known as Sonic and his companions. No one really know where this hedgehog or his friends came from, but after a daring feat, we can say for sure that we are more than glad to have him standing between us and the Notorious Dr. Eggman. This is Scarlet Garcia signing out."

"So that's where the Blue Blur wound up." I said, taking a bite of my pancake.

It had been five months since I came home. The barn had been built and finished and Izzy was finally home. I loved riding her, but I also enjoyed using my shoes to get to church and back.

"I wonder how he likes it there," I wondered out loud. "He hasn't messaged me in over a week."

"Maybe he got busy saving that town." My little sister Sara suggested.

"Maybe," I said. "I almost wish I was with him."

"Be glad of the adventures you've had so far." My dad said.

"I guess so." I said. "But still, I miss being a Freedom Fighter."

Metal had been listening to the conversation and finally decided to say something. "Sonic still regards you as a fellow Freedom Fighter. Consider yourself a unit at rest, when you are needed again, you will be reactivated."

I smile at the robot. He had an odd way of looking at things, but I liked that about him. "Thanks Metal."

I put my plate away and I get ready for the day. I didn't have much planned, and that was my problem. I missed the everyday action, and I wanted something interesting to happen.

"Hey Metal, I'm heading to the store to pick up a few things, you don't mind hanging here for a while do you?"

"Not at all." Metal replied. "Steven had promised to show me how to play Black Ops with him on your Wii Gaming system."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit as I wave and walk out the door. "Alright, have fun!"

* * *

Back in Mobius, Sally was leaning over a map of Knothole. It hasn't been easy lately; three villages have been mysteriously attacked, leaving at least 400 survivors with nowhere to go. The Freedom Fighters had offered the refugees a place to stay in Knothole, and now they had run out of room. Sally was working around the clock trying to find a place to squeeze in the refugees, but it was stressing her out.

"There's no more room," Sally said to Shadow, who was standing in the war room with her. "How can there be no more room in Knothole?"

"Still no word on what attacked the villages?" Shadow asked. He and Rouge had been assigned to this case and had posted themselves in Knothole for now.

"Nothing," Sally said, running her fingers through her auburn-red hair. "The villagers saw nothing, so we have no clue who or what caused this."

Shadow looked out the window at knothole. It was bursting at the seams as the last of the tents were set up. Refugees roamed Knothole; some going to the church where the wounded were being cared for by Eli, Silver and Espio, and others were simply walking, possibly trying to fight the trauma.

Shadow's eyes wandered to the church that had been named Knothole Refuge. Sonic had started that church after returning from the Valley of Shadow. Sonic had been the first freedom fighter to become a Christian, and had led several people to Christ. Shadow was one of those New Faith Mobians.

This train of thought led Shadow back to Earth, when they first met Emily Bridgestone. She had become a close ally in the time she spent in Knothole as a Freedom Fighter.

"Shadow?" Sally asked, seeing that distant look the ebony hedgehogs' eyes.

Shadow looked at Sally and smiled a rare smile. "Do you think Emily might have a place for them?" Shadow asked.

"I don't think so Shads," Sonic said as he came in the door. "Em's place could barely fit us when we were there. In fact we were blessed no one saw us for as long as we were staying there."

"I mean she might know a place to hide them." Shadow explained. "Like a forest until the villages are rebuilt and we stop whoever is behind these attacks."

Sonic looked at Sally and shrugged. "It'll be safer for them in the short run. If she knows a place we can use that is."

Sally sighed. "I'll call her then."

"That's alright Sal," Sonic said, already opening his communicator. "I'll call her."

* * *

That night at dinner, I bit into my ear of corn. I loved my dad cooked the corn until it had a juicy crunch. My dad had made steak on the grill with corn and mashed potatoes. The steak was medium rare and had sautéed mushrooms. It was my favorite kind of meal other than seafood.

Metal was plugged in and charging in the living room. After they were done playing, Steven showed Metal how to control Netflix on the Wii, so now he was scrolling through the lists and looking up more information on each movie.

"Mmm!" I said after biting into the steak. "Dad you did it again. This steak is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it Em." My dad replied. He looked over at Metal, who had a movie option on the TV screen. "Metal, what are you doing?"

"I am searching for a film that is consistent with this family's likes and tastes." Metal replied. "And I have found one that will suffice."

My parents looked at each other before looking at me in confusion. I couldn't help but laugh. They were still getting used to Metal's language.

"He says he think he found a movie that we might like." I translated.

"I do not think you will enjoy this film." Metal replied. "According to my numbers there is a 95% chance that your family will enjoy this film."

I look over my shoulder at Metal. "You know, I've never heard you say 100%."

"That is because there is no 100%." Metal replied in his 'Matter of Fact' tone. "There is always an opposing chance."

I roll my eyes and continue eating my dinner. Metal and I were always debating, but he usually won. I would win a few times, but I think Metal let me have those. Metal had certainly become part of the family in the past five months; he had insisted that he stay in my room with me, and I didn't object. He liked playing on the Wii with my brother and I would bring him to work every now and then, mainly on Order Day when he can check in items.

Suddenly, my iTouch buzzed in my pocket, making me jump and drop my fork. It was sent clattering to my plate as Sara, Steven and Alice started laughing.

"Oh ha, ha." I said, getting my iTouch out to see who was calling. I smiled to see it was Sonic. I accept the call and smile as his face came into view. "Hey Sonic, we heard on the news this morning that Eggman's butt got kicked again."

Sonic chuckled. "It sure did. Wish you were there to kick it with me."

"Same here." I said. "So how's Brazil?"

"Bright and sunny for winter." Sonic said. "But I like it, the weather is almost always nice enough for a run. I'm back in Knothole right now."

Though Sonic's voice stayed even and cheerful, I saw in his eyes that something was up in Mobius. And whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Sonic?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

He was quiet for a moment before answering. "We're in trouble in Knothole. Right now three villages have been mysteriously attacked, leaving tons of refugees practically homeless. Sally's doing her best to fit everyone into knothole, but it's wearing her out. And Silver, Epio and Eli are working around the clock with injuries."

Listening to Sonic's usually happy voice take such a serious tone was almost as surreal as the news. In my last adventure on Mobius, I had seen several villages and met lots of friendly people. I couldn't believe that such a disaster had struck and I wasn't there to help.

"All of our spare huts and tents have been filled and now Knothole is literally bursting at the seams." Sonic continued. "We were wondering if there was a place you know of on earth that might help. At least until the villages can be rebuilt."

"Well," I said. "There's an abandoned renaissance fair that's pretty isolated. No one goes there anymore and a ton of stuff was left there."

"Sounds promising," Sonic said. "But maybe we should send you, Silver and Shadow to check it out. After that, Tails can set up a portal to get everyone there if the cost is clear."

"Want me to come pick them up?" I asked. "I can use Metal's dimensional engine."

Sonic was quiet for a moment, but smiled when he answered. "I think that's a good idea. Just so we can go over it with Sal."

"Alright, let me finish my dinner and I'll be right there." I said. "See you guys soon, tell Sally not to worry."

I hang up and look at my folks. "I have to get going," I said, finishing my dinner and putting my plate away. "I'll be back soon. Metal, are you charged enough to make a jump to Mobius?"

"Affirmative." Metal replied, unplugging himself and standing.

"I want to go too!" Sara said, almost jumping to her feet.

"Not this time hun," I said, getting my backpack and putting my hover shoes on. "Sonic said that Eli, Silver and Espio are busy with injuries. Those three are the best healers I know in Knothole, and if they're busy with injuries, I have a feeling that it won't be a pretty sight in knothole."

"And you're going?" My dad asked.

"Sally needs help." I replied. "And I'm still considered a Freedom Fighter. I'll let everyone in Knothole that you guys said hi. Oh, and can you set up some extra cots for Silver and Shadow? I need to show them the abandoned ren fair in the morning."

"Alright," My dad said. "Be careful."

"Will do," I replied. "Ready Metal?"

"Affirmative." Metal answered.

He came over and gripped my wrist. It was still an odd feeling having his metal against my flesh. And though he held it gently enough, I could still feel how strong he could be and knew he could break my arm if he wanted to.

His engine whirred to life and a second later we were standing in Knothole. Since Metal didn't use chaos energy for his jumps it didn't bother my back on bit, but it always sent butterflies through my stomach.

I look around Knothole and my eyes widen with shock at what I saw. The fairly large village was packed with Mobians and tents, each tent barely holding ten people. Nearly every mobian had an injury, either treated or still waiting for treatment. Several seemed to be broken limbs, and I guessed the ones that were worse off were already being treated.

"Em! Metal! Over here!"

Metal and I turn to the voice and see that it's Tails. He was flying toward us with his twin tails working like a propeller. He landed in front of us and I saw that he looked distraught and tired. It must have been hard for him to see so many people and so much destruction.

I smile at him, hoping to cheer him up a bit. "Hey Tails, Sonic called saying he needed a hand. Where is he?"

"He said that you two would be coming soon," Tails said. "He's in the war room with Sally and Shadow. He told me to wait for you guys."

"Well then lead the way," I said.

Tails lead us through Knothole, and there were more tents and homeless Mobians than there were in the square. My heart tightened as I met eyes with young white fox with light blue highlights in his hair. His piercing grey eyes looking older than they should have been, but a gentle smile showed me he still held hope. On his lap was a ferret-looking creature with brown fur, long ears and a long fluffy tail. The boy's right arm was in a sling and I guessed he had a bad shoulder.

"How are you and Silver holding up in all of this?" I finally asked.

"I'm doing alright." Tails replied. "It was hard at first, but not as bad now. I think Silver is doing okay, he hasn't talked much since the first village was hit though so I'm not sure."

Finally, we make it to the war room, and Sonic, Shadow and Sally where leaning over a map of knothole. I guessed they were trying to find more room. I looked at Sally, and by the look on her face, I knew she was exhausted.

"Hey guys," I said, getting their attention. "What in world happened?"

Sonic looked up and smiled. "Thanks for coming. To fill you in on the details, so far three villages have been hit by an attack. The total of survivors so far is around 400."

"Survivors?" I asked, coming over to the map as well. I saw that not only was there a map of Knothole, but also a map of all of Mobius, and there was an 'X' over three villages. It was Sally's way of keeping track of what village was attacked and her way of finding a pattern in the attacks. "Are there casualties?"

Sally sighed and ran a finger through her auburn-red hair. "Almost 140." She replied, her voice sounding heavy.

I felt goose-bumps rise on my arms. To hide this, I cross my arms and look down in though. "This doesn't sound like Eggman," I said. "He usually just gives warning after warning and never harms a hair."

"It wasn't the doctor this time." Shadow said. "He called Sally after the second village was hit asking if we knew what was happening."

"Wait a sec," I said, not really believing what I was hearing. "HE asked US what was going on?"

Sonic nodded. "We were pretty surprised too, but I still hold him as a suspect. But as for the refugees, we gave up all of our spare huts, rooms and tents. So now we're literally out of room. If another village is hit, the survivors won't have anywhere to go. So you see why we called you for help."

"Well, as I said," I explained. "There's an abandoned renaissance fair I know of. They built the booths so they're like a village. And most of the venders left their goods there."

"Any idea on why they left?" Shadow asked, mainly out of curiosity.

"Some kind of shooting I think." I replied. But I don't know for sure or why they left their goods. But the structures are still in good condition, and Knuckles' harvest might be able to help feed them."

"Sounds like a plan." Sally said. "But just to be sure, lets send you, Shadow and Metal to check it out first."

"Got it Sally," I said. "I can take Shadow home with me and check it out in the morning."

"Alight," Sally said, smiling for the first time that day. "You two be careful.

"Of course," I said as Shadow and I take one of Metal's hands. "Oh, my family says hi. And tell Silv I said hey."

"We will." Sonic said as Metal starting his dimensional engine and whisked us away again.


	2. Inspection!

Chapter 2: Inspection

We reappeared in the front room from Metal's dimensional jump. Shadow seemed fine, but this time Metal's jump had made me a bit dizzy. Maybe because I didn't let myself relax between jumps.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" I called as I took off my shoes. "And Shadow's here!"

Moments later I heard the pounding of feet against wood as Sara and Steven came in, Followed by Alice and my parents. Sarah grinned when she saw Shadow. You might say that Shadow and the rest of the team had become part of the family.

"Hey Shadow!" Sara said as came over and hugged Shadow.

"Good to see you again Sara." Shadow said, hugging her back and allowing a small smile.

"Welcome back Shadow." My dad said, extending a hand to shake. "What brings you here?"

Shadow shook my dad's hand before answering. "Knothole is housing over 400 refugees. They were attacked without warning and without cause. Sally had offered to take them in but so far it's stressing her out. We called Emily and she suggested the abandoned Renaissance Fair. If it's big enough and can offer protection for the refugees, then it might work as a temporary home for them."

"I know which one Em's talking about." Steven said. "We used to go there every summer when it was still open. Mainly to watch the jousting and see the venders."

"Why do you think that would work as a refuge?" My mom asked.

"Mom, the people there practically lived there for three months during the summer." I said. "I think it can quietly house over 400 mobians."

"What about taking care of them?" My dad asked. "Food, water, warmth,"

"Well we have to look at it and see if it will work for them." Shadow said. "After that we'll go over it with Sally to see how it will work. But for now, I think I'll be staying two nights here. Tomorrow we'll check out the fair grounds, then the day after we'll report back to knothole."

"In that case," Sara said, pulling out two tubs of ice cream. "What flavor do you want Shadow? Vanilla or chocolate?"

* * *

Next morning, I woke up early with Shadow and Metal so we had a full day to look over the grounds. Shadow wanted to look it over the grounds top to bottom for weaknesses, damage, or molding. No one else was up yet, so Shadow and I had to be quit while Metal waited in my room.

"How has Metal been working out for you and your family?" Shadow asked at a whisper.

"He's been great," I answered, also at a whispered. "He likes playing with my brother and he's just as protective of Sara as I am. I would say he's become part of the Bridgestone family."

"He plays now?" Shadow asked.

I nodded. "He likes Steven's war games the best. But he still thinks he's under my authority."

"He may for a while," Shadow whispered. "It's all he's really known. Just give him time and chances to think for himself."

I nodded in agreement, knowing Shadow knew what he talking about. Soon we had our lunch packed and breakfast eaten. I left a note on the fridge for my parents saying that we already left before making our way upstairs.

Metal was unplugging himself by the time we got there. He stood and nodded, showing us he was ready.

"So, should we take the car?" I asked. "It's running great thanks to that crystal that Knuckles gave us."

"No need." Shadow said as he pulled out his chaos emerald. "This way, no one will get suspicious."

I grimaced. I never liked using chaos control due to the fact that I could sense it and it made my back hurt. But I take a breath and nod. "Alright." I said, putting a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"I'll try to use only enough to get us there." Shadow promised.

"Thanks." I replied, knowing that he would.

Metal walked over and put a metal hand on Shadow's other shoulder. I couldn't see Shadow's face to see his reaction, but I knew he flinched ever so slightly. I close my eyes as Shadow lifted his emerald and squeezed it.

"Chaos Control!" He announced.

I immediately felt the chaos levels rise and I squeeze Shadow's shoulder. I shivered as the energy flooded through my body like liquid fire. I remember thinking for an instant that I should have been used to this by now, especially after almost going super once while fighting Fleetway.

Finally, the energies stopped. I sat down in the dirt as my sore and stiff back relaxed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see Shadow looking at me with slight concern in his eyes.

"You alright?" Shadow asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine."

As I recovered, with Metal sitting beside me looking a bit worried, Shadow stood again and looked around at the fair grounds. The period themed booths indeed looked very much like the homes in Mobius, same size and everything. There were several castles from what Shadow could see that were fairly large in size, but it was clear they were also booths. There was one building close by that reminded Shadow of the war room back in knothole and knew that would make Sally happy. There were wells with fresh water, a waterfall with a waterwheel, and even a couple of corrals for animals.

"Looks promising." Shadow said, not turning to look at me. "And it seems big enough. But all the same I think we should look at this place top to bottom, just to be sure."

"No problem." I said, standing and pointing northward. "We can start up there and work out way down to the jousting arena. But be warned, it's up hill both ways."

"I can handle it." Shadow replied, activating his shoes.

I do the same and we begin. At north end of the village, it seemed to be more of a Gypsies camp. There were several brightly colored tents with silk scarves, exotic perfumes and spices, and outfit that reminded me of the one I wore in the Great Desert.

Shadow stopped and picked up a light amber colored outfit and looked at me. "This brings back memories." He said.

"Shadow!" I scolded, taking the outfit and putting it back where it was hanging.

Shadow chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Silver told me about the 'performance' at Ka's palace."

I know I blushed because I felt my face heat up a bit. Shadow chuckled again and we continued on. At the far end of the northern village was a fairly large castle, the largest in the fair. Shadow, Metal and I went in and it surprised me on how dark it was. Metal's eyes shined like two red flashlights and Shadow lifted the chaos emerald to light the way, but it didn't offer much light.

"Metal," I said. "Could you turn on you LED lights?"

"Affirmative." Metal replied. A moment later, the black around his red 'irises' lit up with a light blue color.

Shadow covered his eyes for a moment but soon his eyes adjusted and we looked around. The castle had a dungeon theme, but thanks to the light Metal offered we could see that proper lighting could be installed.

"You know," I said, my voice echoing a bit. "This place could be a good infirmary. These cells could make good rooms for patience."

"Metal, shine some light over here." Shadow said as he went into a cell.

Metal did as he was told and Shadow found that it was fairly spacious with a couple of wooden cots. "You're right Em. All we need is a few mattresses and blankets. And we can get the blankets from that Gypsy camp we passed by."

"The cloth they used in those are actually made from a rather warm cloth." I said. "At least some."

Shadow looked at his wristwatch. "We best keep moving. It's already nine."

We step back out of the castle and get going again. We passed several booths that still had product in them. One booth caught Shadow's eye, and that was the armory. He admired the swords and other period weapons for a moment before walking on.

We also explored several of the other buildings. And to our relief, most of them had an upstairs complete with running water and places to eat and sleep. The rooms were small, but they were perfect for the mobians.

Soon we wandered into the Pirate area. One building was more like a ship. We walk in and found that the ship was packed with pirate clothes and gear. I take down a hat and set it on Shadow's head from behind.

"Hey!" Shadow said in surprise. He lifted the brim of the hat and his eyes fell on a mirror. I put a black hat on him that had a bright red feather plume on it.

I look at him with a finger on my chin. "Not bad." I said.

Shadow took the hat off and looked around. "This could house several Mobians." He said. "And it seems there's a second story on this one as well."

"No doubt about that." I said, looking at the large ship. "And it's fairly warm in here with all these coats and the sun shinning in through that window. If we can move these coats, then this could work for the kids that lost loved ones."

Shadow's eyes dropped to the plank floor. His heart ached for those children, and stick them in the largest tent they offered. He looked up at the 'ship.' It was big enough for them, and would keep them warm and dry. "Sounds like a plan." Shadow said. "Now, there 's the matter of storing food."

"There is a cafeteria 35 kilometers from this spot." Metal said.

"Lead the way." Shadow said.

Metal lead us to the food stands. It was one long building with windows. And in each window was a kitchen. Well, at least in the ones that cooked food. The frozen goods windows had fridges, sinks and ice shavers.

"Nice find Metal." I said as Shadow climbed into a window and looked around. He opened a fridge and saw it was empty save a few boxes of ice cream and a tub of shaved ice.

He looked out the window again, having to stand on his toes to see Metal. "Can you do a scan of the storage area? This one is empty."

"Affirmative." Metal replied. His eyes winked off for a moment and I felt rather than heard him use his radar. Don't ask how I felt it, because all I can say it was like my eardrum vibrated for a moment.

A second later, Metal came back online. "All the stalls are empty save for a few items. Possibly from being taken by the owners."

"I wonder why they took the food and not the other stuff, like the gypsy tents." I wondered out loud.

"Possibly," Shadow said with a grunt as he hoisted himself out of the window again. "Because the owners here took the things they paid for after the shooting, and the venders simply left their products thinking it would be too much trouble."

"Maybe," I replied. "But in any case, I'm glad the stuff is the way it is. It would make an easy move if Sally agrees this is a good place."

Suddenly my stomach growled rather loudly. I blush again and put a hand on my middle. I then look at the time. It was already passed one. "Dang." I look at Shadow. "Ready to break for lunch?"

Shadow shrugged. "I don't see why not."

We walked down to the jousting ring and took out the sub sandwiches we made earlier out of my backpack. I hands Shadow one and we sat in the grass to eat. Metal lay in the grass and put his hands behind his head and laid a leg over a knee, the way he saw me do it once or twice. He told me he was turning off for a while to conserve his battery power and his eyes flickered off.

Shadow and I sat in the grass and looked around at the jousting arena. This was my favorite part of the fair. I always loved watching the horsemanship of the knights and the swordplay. I sighed as I munched on my turkey sub.

"So." I said looking over at Shadow. "Think this place will work?"

Shadow took a bite at his sandwich as I asked him the question, so it took a moment before he answered. "It's certainly big enough." He said. "And it's clear no one comes here anymore. The water's clean, and we can use most of the buildings and supplies here if not all. Some of the buildings need some work, like the booths up north need more of a shelter to house a mobian. But otherwise, this place should work."

"Now we just have to tell Sally about it." I said. "This is going to make her day."

Shadow smiled and we fell into silence again. Soon, Shadow finished his sandwich and opened his comm. "This is Shadow reporting to Knothole. Sally come in."

There was static for a moment before I heard Sally answer.

"Sally Acorn here." Sally replied. "You already checked it out?"

"Yes," Shadow said. "It's certainly large enough for the refugees from these three villages and more. The supplies here are in good condition as well as the homes. There's also a place for the infirmary and a place for the children as well."

"And it's rather isolated?" Sally asked. "We want these people as protected as possible."

"There's a fairly large wall around the grounds." Shadow reported. "And there's not a soul in sight for about a mile."

Sally was quiet for a moment, then I heard her sigh. "Sounds like a good place for them, at least until we can repair the villages. We'll send Sonic, Tails and Rotor over to prepare the portal."


	3. New Arrivals

Chapter 3: New Arrivals!

Sonic whistled at the size of the place. He, myself, Tails, Shadow, Metal and Rotor were in The Renaissance Fair while Tails, Rotor and Metal got the portal ready.

"Human's sure like things big don't they?" Sonic asked.

"The bigger the better." I replied. "Shadow said that some of the buildings need some work, but at least there's enough buildings that would work."

Sonic looked at the barred gate in the front. "Well, at least this place will keep everyone safe."

"It should anyway." I said. "Any clues on who or what destroyed the villages yet?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nothing. It has us all stumped. Whoever it is, he targets the higher populations like large villages and small towns."

"And there's still no motivation." Tails said, who had been listening to us talk while he and Rotor worked. "I scanned the remains of each village, and there's no oil pockets, emeralds or anything of much value someone would look for."

"There's always a motive." Shadow said. "Eggman was always chaos emeralds. Ixis wanted domination and would show his face."

"And we can rule out Mephilis." I said. "Seeing he's taken care of."

"Kay," Rotor said. "We're set. Tails, power it up."

Tails nodded and threw a switch. The center of the portal lit up, almost blinding me. I open my eyes again and Sally walks through, leading the refugees through. They were all wide-eyed as they looked around.

Sally came up to me and smiled. "This place is perfect." She said. "I mean look at these buildings!"

I Smiled at her. "I hoped you'd like it." I replied. "My family and I used to come here a lot during the summer. I was really disappointed when it was abandoned. Anyway, we can lead them down to the Jousting Arena, then we can explain things to them."

Sally nodded and motioned everyone to follow as she went to the southern end of the grounds. As I looked amongst the crowd, a caught sight of a very well known face; Silver the Hedgehog. And walking next to him was Knuckles and Eli. Behind Silver was a purple cat whom I didn't recognize at the time. She looked fairly elegant, like a cat naturally, and she had a ruby in the center of her forehead, giving her a royal aura.

"Silver!" I called.

Silver looked up at the sound of his voice and waved. "Em!" He called as he ignited his telekinesis and flew toward me. "It's good to see you again!" He said as we embraced.

I swear, every time we were apart, our bond grew closer every time we met again. At least it felt like it.

"Good to see you too Silv." I said. "I heard you've been kept busy."

"You have no idea," Silver replied. "Eli, Espio and I've been working around the clock with several injuries, I'm glad we finally have a place to put them all for now."

"Ahem."

Silver looked over his shoulder to see the cat standing behind him again. "It appears you two know each other well."

"Oh, Sorry." Silver said. "Em, I want you to meet a dear friend of mine. This is Blaze the cat. The one I've told you about. Blaze, This is Emily Bridgestone. She's done a lot for us both here on earth and in Mobius."

"That's right," Blaze said, extending a hand. "Silver has told me that you and him are Protectors of the Master Emerald and that you defeated Mephilis. It's a pleasure to meet you Emily."

I took her hand and shook it gently, noticing that her hand was much warmer than Silver's. "The pleasure is all mine Blaze. Silver's told me so much about you I feel like I already know you. You can call me Em."

Metal stepped out from around me and looked at Blaze. She looked back at him, keeping her head raised and showing no sign that she feared, not liked him."

"And this is Metal." Silver said. "Emily, Shadow and Rouge rescued him from space while we were coming back to earth."

"I think we've met." Blaze said, almost coldly.

"Em, Sally needs you for the announcement." Knuckles called as he walked by with the crowd.

I smile at him. "He's still so serious?"

Silver grinned as we walked down to the arena. "Yep. But these attacks have him on edge. He's upped the security on Angel Island to protect the Master Emerald, he's even hidden it."

"Wow," I said with a chuckle. I sighed and looked at the echidna. "Poor Knuckles."

We walked together to the podium that looked over the arena, usually where the 'King' and 'Queen' stood with their 'Royal Court.' Sally stood there with the Freedom Fighters, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles. I climb up as quickly as I can to the podium and look at the crowd that was gathering. I gulped. I never liked speaking in front of a crowd; it always made me nervous.

When everyone was settled, Sally addressed them. "Everyone! I know are all wondering why we have brought you here to this place instead of keeping you all in Knothole." The crowd nodded to each other and murmured. "The reason we brought you here is because there was not enough room in Knothole to keep you all comfortable until your villages are rebuilt. Shadow and a human named Emily has already scouted this place and felt this place will work as a temporary home for you all until further notice."

"What about food?" asked a male green fox.

Knuckles stepped forward. "My island home has many foods, mainly fruits, nuts and berries. But I also grow wheat there. My harvest is usually fairly large so I can easily provide enough food for all of you."

Soon a silver colored hedgehog came forward. "And what about a doctor? Most of us are still hurt."

This time Silver stepped forward. "I've been trained in herbal and commercial healing by the Guardian of the Master Emerald and his comrade. We can mend most any injuries and illnesses, and we have a place here that would work as an infirmary."

This time the white fox I saw yesterday came forward. Behind him were several other kids, all of them younger than he was. "And what about these kids? They've lost most of their loved ones and need a place to stay where they can be together!"

"This fair has several themes to it." Shadow explained. "While we were Scouting, Em, Metal and I found a 'Pirates Ship' that would work as a shelter for them. It's warm, in good shape and close to the center of the grounds, so they are well protected."

"And if Knothole needs you, Princess Sally?" Asked the green fox.

"I will need to return to Knothole after you all are settled in." Sally explained. "So we will put Emily Bridgestone in charge of watching over you all."

My eyes widen and I know I went pale when she said I was in charge. I give her a sidelong glance. She looks at me and smiles reassuringly. "She has proven herself as a good fighter and will protect you all."

I smile at the crowd, and I'm greeted by silence.

"Em?" Sally asked, stepping aside and inviting me to say something.

I step forward and take a breath. "Princess Sally contacted me yesterday saying you all needed a place to stay until your homes are rebuilt. Being a Freedom Fighter in the past, I was eager to help and thought about this place. I am a willing worker, and will fight for all of you if the time comes. And this place is already filled with supplies and things you all can use to make this place feel like home. I wish to welcome you all here, and I hope your stay is comfortable."

I stepped back, feeling a bit subconscious. I look over at Shadow, who nodded and stepped forward. "I have already gathered most of the supplies and put them in the square. If you will please follow Knuckles, Emily and Sonic we'll get you all what you need."

* * *

Moments later, the freedom fighters and I were handing out some of the things we found on the grounds. There were period shirts, hairpieces, tunics, shawls, hammocks, and whatever else we could find. Knuckles had made packages of fruits and other foods that they would need until we stocked the pantries.

Soon the green male fox and the grey female came up, and I could tell she was expecting soon. She already had that motherly look in her eyes as she and her husband walked up.

"My name is Axel." The male said. "This is my wife Gwen. She's been feeling cold lately and we need something that would help her."

I smile at the couple. "I think I know what you need." I reach around and pull out a wool tunic and shall with an Irish pin. "The merchant that sold these once told me that these could keep you warm in winter."

Gwen took the tunic and shall and smiled. "Thank you so much. When our village went down-"

"It's no problem." I said. "I'm just glad this place will work until your homes are rebuilt. You both found your new house alright?"

"In fact we did," Axel said. "We live just around the corner from the infirmary. It actually looks a lot like our last home."

"Speaking of home," Gwen said, her voice kind and gentle. "We need to start settling in."

"See you too soon then." I said as they walked off toward their home. I smile as I watched them leave, I wondered if she would deliver while she was here. I could only wonder.

"How are we doing?"

I almost jump at the sound of Blaze's voice. She looked at me with those elegant golden eyes that were similar to Silver's.

"I'm doing good actually." I said. "I'm glad that this place can hold so many."

"Have you ever led anyone before?" Blaze asked.

"Well, not really." I replied. "I never found myself as the leader type. But if Sally believes I can do this, then I can."

Blaze nodded and walked away. I raise an eyebrow at her and continue handing supplies out to the refugees. I couldn't be sure, but I had a feeling Blaze didn't see me the same way Silver did. I shrug off the feeling and continue my work.

* * *

That evening as Silver, Metal and I patrolled the town, I brought it up with him.

"Blaze was kind of a loner before I met her." Silver explained. "She never had any real friends because of her ability."

"And what ability is that?" I asked.

"She can control fire like I can control my telekinesis." Silver said. "I think it's called Pyrokinesis. It's difficult for her to control so it's like her fur along her back, that's why she wears a cape."

"Okay," I said.

"I consider myself lucky to have her as a friend." Silver continued. "Back when we were fighting Iblis, we were rarely separated, and we often combined our powers. Like I did in Ka's palace last summer."

"So she's not always like Knuckles on a bad day?" I asked.

Silver laughed. "Nah, once she warms up to you she's really nice."

"Excuse me." Metal said, breaking into our conversation. "But I believe your father would appreciate being briefed on the circumstances."

"Why do you say that Metal?" Silver asked.

"I was planning on moving into one of the spare homes for a while." I said. "You know, that way I'm close in case something happens, like a fight or something. I need to give my folks a heads up before I disappear again."

Silver chuckled. "Probably a good idea. Alright, Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic can hold the fort down until you come back."

"Cool." I replied. "Metal, ready for a jump home?"

"Affirmative." Metal replied.

I grip Metals hand and give Silver a hug. "I'll be back around noon tomorrow."

Silver hugged back. "We'll be here."

I smile and let Silver go. I listen to Metal's engines start and an instant later, Metal whisked us away back to my home.


	4. Facing Fires

Chapter 4: Facing Fires

"Sally asked you to lead them?" Steven asked as he watched me pack with Alice and Sara.

It was the next day around eleven, and I had filled my family in on what was going on. After some debate and discussion (and some help in persuasion from Metal's part) my folks agreed to let me go, seeing that Sally had put me in charge of them. I was packing up everything that I would need; My laptop to keep in touch with Knothole and home, my iTouch, my lock-picking kit and my herb book. I also had a few cloths laid out as well as my slippers and the maintenance tools for my shoes.

"It was a surprise for me too," I said as I packed. "But I have a feeling that I can do this."

"You think we can come visit?" Sara asked, her blue eyes bright with hope.

I smile at her as I pack my night cloths. "I was hoping to bring the whole family over to meet the freedom fighters after everything has settled down. Bunny said she wanted to meet you all. Oh, and Silver has a friend along. A cat named Blaze."

"She's the cat that was taken by Iblis right?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Silver is thrilled to have her back. Which I don't blame him; I'm always happy to see Silver."

"That's because you two are Protectors." Steven commented. He then deepened his voice and imitated Knuckles. "The Protectors or Angel Island are brought together by a special bond, almost as strong as the Guardians to his island."

I laugh and throw a pillow at my brother. He laughed and dodged it.

"Knuckles doesn't sound like that." Sara said and started imitating him.

Metal got a sly look in his eyes as his irises turned a deep violet like Knuckles. "I'll probably be on this floating island forever. Guarding the Master Emerald, again. I may not know the whole story behind this. But perhaps it's better that way. I am at peace once more." He quoted, sounds almost exactly like Knuckles except for a slight metallic tone.

"Show off." Steven said, but he grinned at the robot.

Metal's eyes returned to red and they brightened. I always took that as him smiling. I smile at the robot as I finished packing. I decided I only needed one dufle bag and my backpack. It wasn't like I was making the grounds my permanent home or anything.

"Okay," I sighed as I zipped up my dufle bag and slung it over my shoulders with my backpack. "Mom and Dad are downstairs right?"

"Yep," Alice replied.

We walked downstairs where my parents were. My dad smiled as we came in. "So any plans for the refugees Em?"

"Knuckles said that he had some seeds that were exposed to the Master Emerald that would make them grow faster," I said. "And he said that he could bring down some of them for extra food. I don't know what we're going to do for winter though if they have to stay that long."

"You have your cell phone right?" My mom asked.

"I don't think I should use that," I said. "After all, doesn't the government have a program that scans all calls? What would happen if they found out about the mobians? Tails installed a program in my laptop and my iTouch that blocks that program, so we'll have to keep it on Skype."

"Listen to her," My dad said jokingly. "She sounds like an international spy."

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Yep I am. I'm a Mobian Spy sneaking people in from across dimensional boarders." I smile at my dad. "I'll be sure to keep in touch and to ask for advice if I need it."

"We'll hold you to that." My dad said. "Stay out of trouble."

"Will do," I said. "Ready Metal?"

"Affirmative." Metal replied.

He came over by me and took my hand, keeping his strong grip as gentle as he could. As his engines started, my dad nodded at him, getting his attention. "You watch over her, okay?"

"Affirmative." Metal replied and we vanished.

A second later, we were standing in the grounds again. The sun was fairly bright that day and almost blinded me. I pull out my sunglasses and slip them on. The mobians were still bustling around, but things seemed to be settling down. Most of the Mobians were carrying food and other supplies to their temporary homes and to my pleasure they all seemed more relaxed than they did yesterday.

"Em! Over here!"

I look up and see Sonic waving me over. He was standing in front of a home that had a covered first floor and a second floor. I smile walk up to him. "Hey Sonic." I said. "Is this your house?"

"Nope, yours." Sonic replied. "I'm bunking over there, just across from you. I heard that you would be staying down here so I saved you a spot."

"Thanks Sonic." I Said, not sure what else to say. "Everyone else got a house right?"

"Yeah," Sonic said taking my bag and leading Metal and me inside. "I checked around to be sure this one wasn't taken. I even managed to grab a few things for ya too."

We walked in and I saw that Sonic had gotten me a couple of chairs and a table for my 'living room' and a couple of stools and a larger table for a 'kitchen' and 'dinning room.'

"You managed to get all of this? For me?" I asked, shocked that he had moved everything in for me.

"Of course," Sonic said. "I mean, you'll be staying here for a while, you might as well be comfortable. But that's not all, check out the upstairs."

Sonic led us up the small stairwell to the second story, and to my surprise there was a hammock, side table, and a cot for Metal. On the net hammock was a green blanket that looked like it was from the Gypsy Camp that was right around the corner along with a pillow with a brocade peacock on it. There was also a small dresser with a round mirror and a vase holding a single yellow rose.

"I remembered you said that you wanted to sleep in a hammock once," Sonic said. "So I found you one that was too big for any of the mobians, and I found the other things just hanging around. What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect!" I said, quickly embracing the blue blur. "Thank you!"

"No sweat." Sonic said, hugging me back. "Anyway, I need to check around the grounds to see how everyone is doing. I'll let ya settle in before we start planning on what we need to do."

"Kay," I replied. "Thanks again Sonic."

"Like I said, no sweat." The hedgehog replied as he walked back outside. "Catch ya later!"

"Not if I catch ya first!" I called back.

Sonic laughed and left in a streak of blue and a gust of wind. After he left I opened my duffle bag and started unpacking, setting my clothes in the dresser and set my normal shoes beside it.

After I unpacked everything and set my bags under my hammock, I slip on my jet shoes and go back outside with Metal right behind me. Looking around, everything seemed to be settling down. With Metal behind me, I walk up to where the new infirmary was. Thanks to Tails, the castle that we were using now had good lighting and clean bunks. I walk in and look around. There were still several people that were being treated for injuries, but now there were more people helping.

"Well, there's a familiar face."

I turn around to see Eli Sticker the Hedgehog. He was smiling as he slipped on his brown gloves. His yellow fur was a bit dirty from working so hard but the white 'V' on his chest was still bright. His black eye patch covered his right eye, but I knew what was hidden beneath it.

"Eli!" I said in surprise as he chuckled and embraced me.

"I saw you yesterday at the podium when Sally placed you in charge of the refuge." Eli said. "I meant to congratulate you then, but I had my hands full at the time."

"It's great to see you again Eli!" I said. "How is everyone settling in?"

"As far as I know," Eli said. "Everyone is settling in just fine. There are a few who aren't too happy about leaving Mobius though."

"It was either leave mobius or risk their health." Metal commented. "Why someone would not be pleased with these arrangements is beyond my comprehension."

Eli looked around me at Metal and his eye widened. He obviously recognized Metal Sonic from is time in Robotropolis, when his right eye was robotized.

Seeing this, I quickly stepped in front of Metal so Eli saw me clearly. "It's okay Eli, he's with me."

"Em," Eli said, his voice slightly shaken. "May I ask how and why you came in possession of… him?"

"While Sonic and the others were taking me home in the Blue Typhoon," I explained. "Shadow, Rouge and I found him half dead in space during a scouting trip. After I saved his life twice, he kind of put himself under my services."

Eli looked at Metal with caution. "You truly placed your allegiance with this operative?"

"The fact is truth." Metal replied. "Seeing as Operative Ivo Robotnik left me for deactivation in the reaches of space, and Operative Emily Bridgestone saved this unit twice, it was logical for me to do so to show my appreciation."

Eli nodded, not sure if he liked the idea of Metal on their side or not. "Very well," He said. "I take it you're here to see Silver?"

"Actually I came here to see if it's working out for you, Silver and Espio." I said.

"It's working perfectly." Eli replied as he led us inside. "We have almost all of the refugees cared for, and we still have room for emergencies. We've also picked up and extra doctor, a green fox named Axel."

"Axel?" I asked. "Doesn't he have a wife?"

"Gwen? In fact yes." Eli replied. "Axel wanted to be a doctor here so he can help his wife when their child arrives."

"A good move." I said. "And how are the wounded so far?"

"Most of them are almost ready to go back to their family's and their temporary homes." Eli replied.

As we walked by a room, I spotted Silver walking out. His hands looked like they were freshly cleaned as he slipped his gloves back on. On one of his wrists was a small crescent moon, marking him as a Protector of Angel Island. I had a similar mark on my wrist, this also made me a Protector. I thought about the adventure we had after we discovered we were protectors; We hunted down and defeated Mephlis the dark. After that adventure, I became a Freedom Fighter and went on several missions with Sonic.

Silver looked up and smiled. Behind him was Blaze. She didn't seem as happy to see me, but I ignored that fact for now.

"Hey Silver. Looks like things are finally settling down."

"So far they are." Silver said. "Good to see you back. Knuckles wanted to check on the Mater Emerald so he already left. But he brought the seeds he promised." Silver pointed to the sack of seeds.

"Good," I said. "Now if we can find a field to plow we can plant these seeds by this evening."

Eli looked up at me. "Sally did say that she would talk to Frank about letting us borrow a couple of horses for that."

"Um, do we know how to start something like that?" Silver asked.

Blaze and I looked at him. "You told me you lived on Angel Island and learned how to work the land there," Blaze said. "How can you not know how to plow?

"I learned how to work a land that was already providing." Silver explained. "I learned how to trim back branches for trees and bushes, so I've never plowed before."

"Excuse me."

We all turn to see a dark furred Mobian with several long spikes like an echidna's, but his body structure and voice was certainly not an echidna's. His green eyes were bright as he looked at us with a crooked smile.

"Name's Conrad the Porcupine." He said. "And my father was a farmer while I was growing up. He taught me everything I know about plowing and harvesting. So I would like to offer my assistance."

I smile at the porcupine. "That would be awesome Conrad. Now as soon as Sally gets here with the horses we can start."

Suddenly, Silver cringed and gripped his wrist. I look at him for a second before a burning pain ignited on my own wrist, right on my mark. I grip it and also cringe. It felt like someone was branding me with my own mark.

"Silver!" Blaze said, suddenly worried for her friend. "Silver what's wrong?"

"Em?" Eli asked as he, Conrad and Metal cam and looked at my wrist.

Silver and I looked at each other, knowing what was happening.

"Angel Island." Silver said, getting a hold of himself. "Something happened on Angel Island."

Without hesitation, Silver and I started running toward the portal. I was already calling Sonic and Shadow using a stronger frequency to call both of them. "Shadow! Sonic! Meet Silver, Metal and me at the portal pronto!"

"Why? What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Something happened on Angel Island!" I explained. "Silver and I are already going."

"We're on our way." Shadow said and the two hung up.

We make it to the portal and start it up, we were getting several different looks from the mobians but we didn't mind them at the moment. I turn to look at Silver and realize Blaze is right next to him. Silver looked at her, it was obvious that he didn't know she followed.

"Blaze?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sitting this one out." Blaze replied. "We fought together against Iblis for years then were separated. I'm not missing more action now that we're together again.

Soon, Sonic and Shadow arrived. Sonic wasted no time in setting the portal to Angel Island and we went in. And what we saw will never be forgotten anytime soon. Half of the island was engulfed in flames. I look at Silver in shock, and he stared at the flames as they ate away at his home.

Sonic saw this and shook Silver. "Silver, snap out of it! We need to find Knuckles and the Chaotix!"

Silver trembled and nodded, training his eyes on Sonic.

Sonic then looked at Blaze. "Think you and Silver can get the flames under control?"

"You bet we can." Blaze replied. She looked at Silver and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just like old times Silver."

Silver looked at her and nodded again. I could feel he was a devastated and shocked as I was, but there was nothing I could do at the moment.

Blaze wave Silver forward and the two ran off toward the flames.

"Meet us back here in twenty!" Shadow called after them.

Silver spun on his heals and gave a thumbs up, signaling that he got the message, turned again and kept running.

Sonic then looked at us. "Em, you and Shadow will go find Knuckles. I'll go with Metal to find the chaotix. Be back here in twenty minutes. Any longer and one of us will come find you. Call if you need help."

"Got it." I said as Shadow and I headed for the house first. I knew why Sonic took Metal. Knuckles was very particular about who knew about the location of the Master Emerald, and Metal wasn't in the list.

Shadow and I use our shoes to get there quicker. We were constantly dodging falling trees and burning branches, but we finally made it. I charged into the house with Shadow beside me.

"Knuckles?" I called, my adrenalin pulsing. "Knuckles! Where are you?"

"I'll check the back." Shadow said already making his way to the back.

I looked everywhere in the front area, but there was no sign of the echidna. Shadow soon came back and shook his head. "He's not here that's for sure."

"Then we'll try the Emerald Chamber." I said. "Think you can get us there?"

Shadow nodded and took out his emerald.

* * *

Silver floated above the flames and used his telekinesis to smother them. This type of fighting brought back many memories of fighting Iblis, the flames, and the burning cities around him. Flames had destroyed one of his homes. He was not going to allow his new home to be destroyed the same way.

Blaze was also fighting the flames, but she was absorbing the flames as she came near them. He own memories of Iblis returning to haunt her. The feeling of burning from the inside out and the heart wrenching feeling of when she left Silver, His kind face full of remorse as she left him. She looked up at Silver; his face had gotten that fierce look again. She remembered how mush he hated Iblis, and it made her wonder what had happened to him before she met him.

Another roaring wall of flame interrupted her thoughts. She held her hands to it and absorbed it into her palm.

Silver looked around. The rest of the flames were dyeing away, but he still held that fire in his eyes. They burned like they used to when he fought Iblis. Closing them, he tried to banish the image of his beloved home being engulfed in flamed and tried to remember what the island looked like before. He barely noticed that he had lowered himself to the ground again, a small cloud of ash billowing under his feet as he landed.

Blaze walked up to him, her own skin feeling tight from the heat.

"Silver?" She asked.

He looked at her, his eyes glassy with tears.

She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It won't be this way forever. Everything will grow again soon."

Silver nodded, unable to trust his voice.

"Come on," Blaze said. "The others should be at the portal again soon. There's not much else we can do here."

Silver nodded and came forward, but he stopped when he spotted something strange in the sky. He looked hard at it and realized it looked like Eggman's Flying Fortress. But this one had more style, almost like the Blue Typhoon, but it was black.

Raising an eyebrow, Silver turned and followed Blaze.

* * *

I tried to ignore the dizzying affects of the Chaos Control, but I had to grip Shadow's shoulder for support anyway.

When I recovered, I realize that the whole cave was vibrating.

"Knuckles!" I called, hoping he was in here.

Several long minutes ticked by until Shadow's ears peaked. "Em, this way." He said leading me toward the Emerald chamber.

I follow him, remembering every step that lead to the cavern where the Master Emerald was kept. I could feel the energy flooding the caverns, and I wished that Silver was there.

Finally we found what had happened. As we entered the cavern, we saw Knuckles under a pile of heavy-looking rocks and it was clear he was unconscious.

"KNUX!" I cried as Shadow and I ran up to him.

Shadow first looked for Knuckles vital signs. I inspected Knuckles head, soon finding a well-defined lump. Shadow then stood and glared at the stones.

"Chaos SPEAR!" He shouted, blasting the rocks off of Knuckles so I could pick him up. I picked him up so he was riding piggy-back over my backpack.

"What about the Emerald?" I asked.

"We'll take it with us." Shadow said.

We walked over and I watched as Shadow placed a hand on the Master Emerald and his other hand on me. He closed his eyes and I felt the chaos energies rise, slightly more than a chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow shouted, whisking us away to the portal.

By the time we got to the portal, I felt like I was going to pass out any minute. Thankfully, Vector was there to hold me upright while Shadow and Sonic took care of Knuckles.

"What happened?" Silver asked, shocked to see us return with an injured Knuckles AND the Master Emerald.

"Knuckles was caught in a cave in." Shadow explained. "And if it's the Master Emerald the attackers are after, then we needed to get the Master Emerald off the island."

"Where will we-" Vector started but I interrupted.

"We can figure out what to do when we get Knuckles and the Master Emerald out of danger." I said, starting to recover. "Lets get them back to the Refuge."


	5. A Mission

Chapter 5: A Mission

When we come back through the portal with Knuckles, the Chaotix and the Master Emerald, we were bombarded with questions. It was also evening by that time, which shocked me because it was noon when we left.

"What happened?"

"Is he okay?"

"Is that THE Master Emerald?"

"If it is, then that makes him the Guardian!"

"Everyone back up!" Sonic told the crowd. "Give us some room! Vector, think you can get Knuckles to the infirmary?"

"You bet I can." Vector replied. "You okay to stand Em?"

"I'm fine." I said, standing on my own feet to prove it. "Besides, we need to get the Master Emerald somewhere safe."

Vector nodded and lifted Knuckles into his arms. Silver, Blaze and I watched him, Sonic and the other Chaotix leave before we turned to the Master Emerald. Shadow stayed with us, knowing Knuckles was in good hands when it came to Eli and Espio.

"Shadow, think you can chaos control the Master Emerald into that castle?" I asked, pointing to a castle just peaking over the trees.

"I though we were going to use that one for storage." Shadow said.

"Well, we can use the buildings in back for storage." Silver said. "We really need a safe place for the Master Emerald."

"So this is what you've told me about." Blaze said, running her fingers over the smooth surface of the gem. "It reminds me of the Sole Emeralds from the dimension I was in. So this is what you've been chosen to watch over?"

Silver smiled and nodded. "Emily too. After we were both exposed to the Master Emeralds energy, it chose us to be the Protectors of Angel Island and the Emeralds."

"Then why isn't she Protecting them with you in Mobius?" Blaze asked.

I almost took that as an offense, but I looked at Blaze with a confused look. "I have a family here Blaze, three siblings and loving parents. It was a hard two years in Mobius without them, and it was just as hard to leave Mobius to come back here."

Blaze was quiet for a long moment. I wondered if I had gotten through to her, but the hardness in her eyes told me otherwise. Finally, Silver couldn't stand the tension and stepped between us. "Look, why don't we just go put the Master Emerald away? Then we can get some rest for what's to come tomorrow. Please?"

I remembered Silver hated seeing fights, and I'm sure he didn't like the thought of two of his friends lot liking each other. I nod. I certainly didn't want to tangle with Blaze, or any of my friends for that matter.

"I can take care of it." Shadow said. "You and silver look beat from what happened."

"You sure Shadow?" Silver asked.

"Positive," Shadow replied. "Now head off. You can check on the Emerald in the morning."

We couldn't really argue with Shadow, unless we wanted his dark glare. So we nodded and walked off. Silver, Blaze, Metal and I walked together for a ways until the roads forked and Silver went to his house that he shared with Knuckles and Blaze.

I walk up to my own little house; still surprised that Sonic had gone through the trouble to make me feel at home. I go in with Metal at my heels and make myself something to eat. Metal seated himself in a comfortable chair and plugged himself into a socket in the wall to recharge. On my plate was a grapefruit with some sugar, some strawberries, nuts and bread. I sat beside Metal and turn on my iTouch for some music.

I lean back and start eating, memories of my time in Mobius coming back. This is what I usually ate when visiting Angel Island, the grapefruit was always my favorite and I used to have it every morning.

"You are surprising quiet Emily." Metal said, who had been watching me this whole time.

"Just not in a talking mood I guess." I replied.

Metal's eyes shined for a moment, telling me he was scanning me. I roll my eyes and let him do it. I had often threatened that I was going to send him to Chris Thorndike to take that scanner out, but Metal knew I liked having the scanners on for checking areas.

"Your stress levels are 15% higher than normal." Metal reported. "Query; is the sight of Angel Island burning disturbing?"

"Well, yes." I answered. "Angel Island has been my home away from home. I hid there while I trained to rescue my parents from Dr. Eggman. I recovered from a bullet wound on that island, I became a Protector with Silver there, we first fought Mephilis there and I even had my birthday part there. So seeing it go up in flames like that…" I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence, but Metal understood.

"Can you not erase that data from your memory?" Metal asked.

I almost laughed. "I wish it was that easy. But no, I can't."

Metal was quiet for a moment. "Any luck in finding Dr. Weever?"

I lean back in the chair and sigh. "Nope. I'm starting to think he's still on Mobius. Of which I'm almost thankful. You should have gotten the readings off this guy, he almost made me go super."

Metal seemed to ponder this. "You did comment that he was like a living chaos emerald."

I nodded, almost shivering at the memory of the battle in the Canyons with Weever. He was certainly not someone to be taken lightly. I finished my dinner and washed my plate clean of the crumbs and fruit juice. I was just now starting to notice a light ache in my knees from moving quickly without warming up.

I sit back down in my chair and pull out my laptop. I did promise my family I would keep in better contact this time. I open Skype and see they're already on so I open the link.

The video opens and Sara's face appears. "Hey Em!"

I smile at my youngest sister. "Hey Hon, how are things?"

Sara made a face. "Boring. I thought we could come and see the village."

"You can," I said. "After everything has settled down. You wouldn't believe how many mobians can fit in this place. There's still room left over."

Hearing Sara's voice had caught Metals attention. He unplugged himself and came over so Sara could see him. "Greetings Sara." Metal said.

"Hi Metal." Sarah replied.

"Sara, where's everyone?" I asked.

"Mom and dad are working a bit late tonight and Alice and Steven are spending the night with friends. So I have the house to myself."

"Careful you don't get unexpected company." I joked.

Sara laughed. "I don't think I'll be getting any company tonight, at least until mom and dad come home. Well, I should head off. Give Sonic a hug for me?"

"If I can catch him." I said. "Good night Hon."

"Night Em." Sara said before closing the skpe on her end.

I close my laptop and stretch. "We should head off too." I told Metal. "It's already after eleven."

"Agreed." Metal replied. "My battery power is depleting as we speak."

I had to laugh as he and I walked upstairs. "Well let's get you plugged in before I have to carry you."

Metal laid on his cot and allowed me to plug him into his power converter. Plugging him into a wall was just a temporary charge, like when we would eat a meal. The power converter was Metal's way of gaining energy while in sleep mode.

With Metal taken care of, I change into my night cloths and crawl into my hammock. It was comfortable and I enjoyed just lying in it with the light blanket covering me up to my shoulders. I hug the pillow and soon drift off quietly hoping that Knuckles would be alright, and Silver. Angel Island was his home just as much as it was mine if not more.

* * *

The next day, I woke up early and started breakfast. Metal wasn't kidding when he said his battery power was low; he still needed charging. So I get dressed in work cloths since we were starting the gardens today with Knuckles seeds. The horses had come yesterday while we were rescuing Knuckles and the chaotix. I wore blue jeans, a light green shirt with a western blouse and I had a ribbon holding my hair back.

I was frying up a couple of eggs when a knock came at my door.

"Come in!" I called.

The door opened to reveal Silver. He looked a bit tired, but not bad. He smiled as he entered. "Good morning Em."

I smile back at him. "Hey Silv." I replied. "Hungry? I have enough for two."

"Sure." Silver said, coming in and taking a seat at the dinning room table.

I finish making the eggs and Silver helped with the toast by using his telekinesis. I smiled as I watched the butter knife float to the bread and spread the butter. I knew Silver could spread the butter without the knife, but I figured he was just practicing. I served the eggs and we sat.

"Any news about Knuckles?" I asked.

Silver smiled and nodded. "He'll be alright. He just had a back knock on the head. He's already out of bed and guarding the Master Emerald."

"Good old Knuckles." I said. "You can't keep him out of the action for too long. And how are you doing? Considering what happened yesterday?"

Silver looked back down at his egg and poked it with his fork. "I'm doing okay. It took me a while last night to wash off that smoky smell, and I kept dreaming about Iblis last night."

"That would explain why you look so tired." I said. "I guessed as much by the way you froze at the sight of the flames."

Silver sighed. "I hate flashbacks."

"Hey," I said. "At least that fire didn't destroy the whole island. The trees will grow back, you'll see. I'm just glad we got Knuckles and the Master Emerald out."

"That's not all." Silver said. "I think I saw the one who caused it."

This caught my attention. "You did?"

Silver nodded. "I saw a black ship leaving the island. It looked like a mix between something Eggman made, the Blue Typhoon, and the Space Colony ARK. But through the smoke and haze I couldn't see very much of it."

I lean back. From what Silver described didn't match any description of the past enemies. Eggman would make it very clear that he made the craft, and Tails made sure that the designs for the Blue Typhoon were top secret. As for the space colony ARK design… It stumped me.

Soon there was another knock on the door as Sonic came in with a smile on his face. "Hey,"

"Hey Sonic!" Silver said. "What are you up to?"

"The usual." Sonic said, stepping inside. "I just came to tell ya we're ready to start the field. That Conrad wasn't kidding when he said he knew what he was doing."

"We're on our way." I said. "I just need to get Metal up. He actually slept in."

Sonic raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Is that even possible for him?"

I Shrug as I go upstairs. "I guess so. Be back in a sec."

* * *

Metal wasn't the only one having trouble waking up. Poor Shadow was exhausted from using Chaos Control so much and woke up at 9:30. He sat up in bed and rubbed his face. He got up and grabbed his emerald to recharge himself. As he did so, he grabbed an apple and took a bite.

'How in the world could I sleep in like that?' He asked himself as he pulled out his Bible and turned it to Matthew. 'No matter. I'll read a bit then I'll get to work with the patrol.'

Shadow had made it his job to ensure the Refuge was safe. Though he knew most humans meant no harm, he still didn't want the village to attract unwanted attention.

As he ate and read about Jesus' resurrection, he thought back to the day he came to Christ. It was after Emily was shot and was recovering in his guest room when he had a dream of a man dressed in robes saving Shadow from the pains of his past choices. Shadow sighed at the memory, it was a dream that he had never forgotten and could remember every scene and detail. It was right after that when Em woke up, and the day after that Silver came to Christ.

His train of thought was interrupted by his wristwatch chiming. He put the bible down and answered, seeing it was the GUN Commander, Commander Tower. "Agent Shadow here." Shadow said.

"Agent Shadow." Commander Tower said. "There is some suspicious activity in the Great Mountain region. We sent out sensors to investigate but something has been jamming our signal. We need you and Agent Rouge to investigate."

Shadow's ears laid back by instinct. He never liked those mountains; it was where the Valley of Shadow was once located. He didn't enjoy his time in that dark place very much, and hoped to never go near there again. "What are the coordinates?"

"I'm sending them to your laptop as we speak." Commander Tower said.

Shadow opened his laptop and easily found the coordinates. He felt his blood run cold as he looked at the red blip. It was right over where the Valley of Shadow was. "How soon do you want this activity checked out?" Shadow asked, hoping that it wasn't soon. But knowing it was Commander Tower the odds were against him.

"Immediately." Commander Tower said. "Be sure to brief Agent Rouge."

"Understood." Shadow said, hiding his disappointment with ease. "Shadow out." Shadow then contacted Rouge. She was taking a flight to stretch her wings and was just returning.

"Hey Shads," Rouge said in her flirtatious way. "It's about time you woke up sleepy head."

"We have a mission." Shadow said, ignoring her flirting. Now that she too was a Christian, she didn't do it as much, just mainly around Shadow and Knuckles to get a reaction.

"Really?" She said, sounding interested.

"Considering the south-east side of the Great Mountains." Shadow finished.

There was silence on the other end for a while. Shadow knew Rouge didn't enjoy that place either. In fact, he was positive that no one on that journey regretted seeing that valley destroyed by the Lord God Himself.

"Shadow, you do realize where that is right?" Rouge asked.

"I know." Shadow said. "But there's some activity going on there and GUN wants us to investigate. Our current Mission to find the source of the attacks on the villages are to be put on hold until further notice."

Shadow heard Rouge sigh. "Alright. I'm almost there. We better let Sonic and everyone else know."

"So they won't worry?" Shadow asked.

"So they can pray." Rouge corrected.

* * *

"So let me get this strait." Sonic said. "You and Rouge are going back to the Valley of Shadow because the GUN Tech won't work?"

Shadow had called us all into the war room, a large bungalow just south of the Gypsy Camp, saying that it was urgent business. When I saw Eli had also been contacted, I knew something big was going on. We were all surprised when Shadow told us. Sonic, Silver and Knuckles all gasped at the news, while the rest of tensed from the memories.

Shadow looked at Sonic and nodded. "I don't like it any more than you Sonic, but I'm afraid I have to. I was hoping you would all pray for us while we're there. I have a feeling we'll need Jesus in this mission."

"I agree." Eli said. "I suggest we pray now, then continue praying while they're on their mission. Sonic?"

Sonic nodded and put a hand on both Shadow and Rouge. We followed suit and all gathered close, each placing a hand on them. All except Blaze, who stood back and watched curiously. Even as Silver stepped forward to pray over Shadow and Rouge, she stayed where she was.

"Father." Sonic prayed. "We thank you for the friendship you had forged between Shadow and Rouge, and we thank you your kindness and for providing a place for the refugees to call home for a while. We ask that you watch over them and protect Shadow and Rouge as they go back to the Valley of Shadow on a mission from GUN. We pray that you would keep them safe on this mission, and that you would bring them back safely. As you had watched over us before in that place, we ask that you continue to watch over us in the next few days. We ask in your name Father. Amen.

"Amen." We said in unison.

Shadow nodded and shook Sonic's hand. "Thank you all." He said. "We'll be back soon."

"Hey Shads," I said. "Hold on." I come forward and give Shadow my necklace. It a shield charm on it with a cross. "Promise to give it back?"

Shadow smiled. "You'll have it back soon Em." Shadow promised. "Ready Rouge?"

Rouge nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said.

They then turned and walked off toward the portal. They would go to Knothole first and Chaos Control to the Mission from there. I watched them go, knowing that God would watch over them.

A tap on my shoulder made me turn and look at Silver, who was smiling that lopsided smile of his. "They'll be alright." He said. "After all, they have the Lord with them and they're GUN's top agents. They'll be back in a matter of days."

"You're right." I said. "Besides, we have some crops to plant."


	6. A Not-So-Freindly Face

Chapter 6: A not so friendly face

We worked in the fields for most of that day. I was also surprised at how much Conrad knew about farming. Though he did say that his father taught him everything he knew. We had the stronger Mobians up front with the horses. Three drafts ahead to break the ground and three behind to turn the dirt. Knuckles lead that group. Behind them was where the rest of us with a few women sewing the seeds. Silver and I lead that group and we both carried sacks of wheat seeds. The scene almost reminded me of a part in Joseph The Prince of Dreams.

"I think this should keep everyone fed for a long while," Silver said. "At least when the wheat has grown. It almost reminds me of the wheat fields in Brazil's country side."

"I've been meaning to ask you," I said. "How was Brazil anyway? I asked Sonic but he didn't give much detail."

"I'm sure he was preoccupied." Silver said. "But it's really nice there. It's warm year round, though summers can be a little too hot. There's also a lot of friendly people there. We mainly stay in one town though called Sao Paulo, except Sonic, he's probably seen all of South America by now. But there's a few people there we've come to know well, like Flavio, Lucia, John, Derek, and Seymour."

I listened as Silver continued telling me about Brazil and the different adventures he's had there. My favorite was the one when ghosts took over the school. I couldn't help but laugh at that story.

"I heard on the radio that you guys got Eggman pretty good this last time." I said.

Silver shrugged. "It was really as easy at the other times. But I agree with Sonic, It's always fun taunting him."

"You taunted him?" I asked, almost shocked. "I can't imagine you doing that."

"I did," Silver said with a grin. "He turned so red he looked like Knuckles."

We both laughed. If it hadn't been for Eggman, Silver and I would have never met. Eggman had captured me to use my sixth sense to find the chaos emeralds, but thanks to Silver, Sonic and Shadow we escaped before he could start.

Finally, we broke for lunch. Looking over the new wheat field, I could tell it would be a good harvest once it started growing. We sat down in the grass close to the jousting arena, which now served as a pen for the horses. All the workers either went home to their families to eat or sat in the grass to enjoy their lunch in the sunlight. That's where Silver, Sonic, Knuckles and I sat. Knuckles had laid back in the coold green grass and Sonic leaned against a tree and looked around the village.

A mole had restoked the fire the in the blacksmith building and was hard at work making tools, horseshoes and bits. An aged brown rabbit sat at a loom in front of her house and was busy weaving with the warn she found. And the Mobian children from the Shipwreck Orphanage had found toy swords and shields and were pretending they were ancient warriors defending the village, almost bumping into Gwen and her groceries.

"You know," Sonic said after a while. "I think they will find it hard to go back to Mobius. Look how happy everyone is."

I look at the scene Sonic was watching. I smiled; this abandoned fair had become a home to others in a matter of days. People chatted with smiles, children played and adults traded goods for food. "I think so too. But who knows how long it will take for the villages to be rebuilt, it may take several earth years."

"That's right." Knuckles said, still lying down. "I heard Shadow say something about our times being inconsistent. It's possible that the villages might not be finished for years here."

"Maybe it's better that way," Silver said, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I mean, here they don't have to worry about Eggman because he doesn't know they're here. And as long as we keep this place a low profile, the humans will have no idea that they're here."

Sonic sighed. The sunshine was warm against his blue fur and made him drowsy. "We'll give them the choice when the time comes." He said.

* * *

The wind whipped around his ears as he neared the location of the activity. Shadow held his hand-held computer as he and Rouge rushed through the forest. He just wanted in then out. Find out what was going on, then get as far away from these mountains as possible. He glided in silence, the only sounds that reached his ears was the wind, the sound of his shoes, and Rouge's wings.

The silence was torture to Rouge. She knew Shadow got quite when he didn't like a situation, but that silence drove her, as Knuckles would say, batty.

"Shadow, please say something." She said after another moment, knowing if the silence continued she'd want to go back.

Being called out of his thoughts, Shadow stopped and looked at Rouge. He could see in her eyes she was uncomfortable. He smiled slightly at her. "Sorry Rouge. I didn't realize how quiet I was. How are you holding up?"

"Considering where we're going," Rouge said, landing lightly next to Shadow and her nerves already calming. "I'm doing alright. What about you?"

"I'm fine." Shadow replied. "Lets just get this mission done with. The sooner we're away from these mountains the better."

"Couldn't agree more handsome." Rouge replied. She looked at her Navigation And Tracking device, also known as NAT, and pointed north. "Should be over that rise."

"Good," Shadow said, activating his shoes again and rushing up the rise.

Rouge flapped her wings and followed, causing the grass beneath her to rustle. They were at the top of the rise within a moment. Shadow shades his eyes with a hand as the sun was shining over the mountain. It was a beautiful sight and Shadow would have looked at the scene more closely if he didn't hate these mountains with a passion.

Rouge took out her NAT again and looked. She looked up and her ears lowered. "Down there…" She said, pointing to the side of the mountain.

Shadow followed her finger and saw a cave. His ears flattened. "Of all things it has to be in these forsaken mountains," He grumbled. "Does it have to be a cave?" He sighed and made his way to the mouth of the cave, Rouge following closely.

It was a large cave, Perhaps a tall human could walk in upright. And to Shadow's relief, it didn't hold any resemblance to the cave Mephilis was hiding in.

Shadow knelt and took out his hand-held. Poking a few buttons, he had an antenna come out. A moment later, Rouge lowered her ears to defend them from Shadow's radar system. Though it was silent to Shadow, Rouge heard it like a dog whistle.

Shadow waited. When the result came back, he got nothing. He looked at Rouge. "You sure this is the right cave?"

"Of course I'm sure." Rouge said, pulling her NAT out again. She showed it to Shadow. "See? How can you argue with that?"

Shadow was about to respond when he and Rouge heard something in the cave. Both of their ears swiveled forward toward the darkness of the cave, and though Rouge could hear it clearer that Shadow could, the sound gripped Shadow's heart.

"Shadow!"

Shadow's eyes widened and his muscles tensed. That voice belonged to Maria! His blood went cold as he activated his shoes.

"Maria!" He said, almost shouting as he charged into the tunnel-like cave.

"Shadow! Wait up!" Rouge said as she ran after him, the cave ceiling being too low for her to fly.

Shadow barely heard her. All he could think about were questions. What is Maria doing here? How did she get here? He thought he left her with Jonathan back in Brazil.

He and Rouge ran until the tunnel opened up into a large cavern that would remind someone of the bat-cave in Batman. Shadow's red eyes glanced around, his adrenaline pumping. Finally, he spotted Maria in a steel cave. She was on her knees, and shivering in the chill of the cave.

"MARIA!" Shadow shouted, running up to her.

Maria looked up, her blue eyes filling with joy for a moment, then horror. Shadow! No, you have to get out of here! It's a trap!"

Shadow and Rouge stopped to process what Maria just said, but a cave made of strange energy captured Shadow and a steel cage trapped Rouge.

Shadow fought against the light purple energy that held him on his knees like heavy chains. He pulled at them, trying to stand, but the energy pulled back, bringing his fists to the floor.

"Shadow!" Maria cried.

Shadow breathed heavily from his attempts to free himself. He looked over by Rouge, She was also breathing heavy from trying to screw kick her way out of the cave.

Soon a laugh echoed through the cave accompanied with the click of wooden cane. The three captives looked up, Shadow's eyes narrowing as their captor revealed himself. A tall blonde man in a business suit came into the light, his blond hair slightly spiked with an anime look, his striking blue eyes shining with triumph. In his hand was a wooden cane with a golden ornament that resembled the Space Colony ARK. Shadow's scowl darkened, he knew this man all too well. "Weever." He growled. "Release us or so help me I will-!"

"Now, now Shadow," Weever said, his thick British accent almost echoing off the walls of the cave. "There are women present, lets try to keep a civil tongue."

"What do you want?" Shadow said, keeping his voice in a low growl.

"Now why would I reveal that now?" Ryan asked, clearly enjoying having Shadow at his mercy. "It will spoil the suspense. No, I am no fool like the idiot Doctor Ivo. I, for one, can keep a secret when I want to."

"You're sick you know that right?" Rouge asked, gripping the bars in anger.

Ryan straitened and looked at Rouge. "I prefer the term, 'visionary,' Miss Rouge. Now, to ensure Shadow doesn't get away…" Ryan snapped his fingers, commanding his robot butler, Timothy, to come forward with a tray, holding two silver inhibitor rings. Timothy then walked around Shadow and removed a golden ring, replacing it with a silver. He then chained Shadow's hands behind his back and deactivated the energy holding Shadow. Shadow immediately leaped, but was pulled down again by Timothy by a quick tug. Shadow landed hard on the ground, unable to stop himself with his hands. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Shadow tried to break the chains, but his enhanced strength had deserted him.

"That was quite foolish." Ryan commented, walking toward Shadow until he towered over the ebony hedgehog. "You have Jonathan's determination… I see it in your eyes… Another reason to despise you entirely! Put him in the cage next to Maria. I'm sure she'd enjoy his company, at least for a while."

Timothy picked Shadow up to his feet again and led him to a second steel cage, quickly unlocking the chains and shoving him inside, closing the cage with a loud clang.

"Shadow!" Maria said, rushing to the bars that separated them.

Shadow got back to his feet and rushed up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Maria said, forcing a smile through her fear.

"Don't worry," Shadow said gently. "We'll get out of this." He turned to the bars away from Maria and lifted a hand, his eyes fixing on the bars. "Chaos SPEAR!"

He waited a moment, but didn't feel the chaos levels rise a bit. He scowled and tried again. Nothing. He looked down at the silver rings on his wrists. He grasped one and tried to take it off. The motion sent horrendous pain shooting through his entire arm, forcing Shadow to let go.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you Shadow." Ryan said. "I made those specially for you. The Exhibitor Rings are made of a special metal here that cancels chaos energy. You are no more powerful than Miles Prowler."

Shadow scowled at Ryan as the scientist walked out.

"I'll be back later to begin my plans Shadow." Ryan said over his shoulder. "I suggest you make yourself comfortable."

Shadow watched Ryan and his robot leave before kneeling with his head against the bars. His face was twisted into a fierce scowl as he desperately thought of a plan.

"Shadow?" Maria asked.

Shadow looked up at her and smiled again. "Don't worry, I promised you we'd get out of here and we will. Rouge! What are you getting on your NAT?"

Rouge pulled out her device and poked a couple of buttons. Then she shook it. Then to Shadow's surprise, she hit it against her palm. "Stupid thing isn't working! Can you contact GUN at all?"

Shadow opened his hand-held and found the screen was nothing but static. "Great. It's dead." He said.

"There has to be something working on you." Rouge said. "Try one of Tail's gadgets."

Shadow did, but it was also dead. Shadow sighed and put his gadgets away. "I hate these mountains…"

* * *

**Merry Christmas guys! Hope you all have a blessed one! And remember, no eating Santa's cookies ;)**

**I have to say though, Ryan Weever and Timothy don't belong to me. I borrowed them from a friend of mine. To read up on his stories, find him on under extremespeeds. He has some awesome stories :)**

**Again, Merry Chrismas guys!**

**~Kayla**


	7. Intruder!

Chapter 7: Intruder

"Shadow," Maria whispered. "Shadow wake up."

It was early the next morning, and Shadow seemed to have drifted off after Ryan left. He was curled into almost a ball close to Maria's cage. Hearing her voice slowly woke Shadow, and his mind was foggy.

"Maria?" He asked groggily.

"Good morning Shadow." Maria said gently.

"Not sure about that considering where we are," Shadow replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Did you sleep?"

"A little." Maria replied. "At least Ryan was decent enough to give me a cot and a blanket for the night."

Shadow smiled at his dear Maria. He was hoping to introduce her to Emily one day, he was sure the two of them would enjoy each others company.

Shadow soon stood and gripped a bar in his hands trying to think of plan to get Maria, Rouge and himself out of this place safely. He rubbed the bar with his thumb while deep in thought.

"Don't hurt yourself Shadow."

Shadow glared up at Ryan as he stood over the hedgehog. Shadow wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, and he wasn't sure how Ryan managed to get so close without Shadow noticing.

"Thinking that hard will wear you out." Ryan said with a smile.

"If it means getting Maria and Rouge away from you," Shadow replied. "Then it's worth it."

Ryan chuckled and walked away, snapping his fingers. Two COLDM Guards came up and unlocked Shadows cage. Shadow took the chance to escape and see if he could free Maria and Rouge, but the robots easily caught him and held him.

"Have you forgotten already Shadow?" Ryan asked as the robots dragged the hedgehog to a machine and clamped him down. "Those Exhibitor Rings block you from your powers and strength. You're strength is now about the same as Eli the Hedgehog."

Shadow stopped struggling and looked at Rouge, who was just as surprised as he was that Ryan knew that name. Shadow looked back at the scientist. "How do you know that name?"

Ryan's smile widened into a sneer. "She never told you?"

"Who never told me what?" Shadow asked.

"Miss Bridgestone of course." Ryan answered. "Well, isn't this a surprise. I thought for sure she would ask you about me after our little 'chat' outside Eli's rat-hole."

"What are you talking about Weever?" Shadow asked, his voice lowering to a growl.

"I'm talking about," Ryan replied. "A secret Emily has kept from you Shadow. She has known about me for several months now, nearly a year Mobian years."

Ryan stepped forward and presented a metal band. Shadow looked at it and thought it looked like the Band that Eggman had put on Silver a few years ago. But this one was connected to some kind of Machine.

"But for now," Ryan said slipping the band around Shadow's head. "Why don't you show me where the Master Emerald is?"

Ryan then threw a switch and Shadow shouted in pain. Ryan looked up at a monitor that was displaying several of Shadow's most recent memories. Maria and Rouge watched in horror as Shadow writhed and gritted his teeth.

Soon, a memory of Shadow reading the Bible came into view. Ryan paused and Shadow finally felt some relief, breathing heavy while his upper arm muscles twitched. Shadow looked up and saw it was the verse he was looking up before he was called away. He instinctively read the verse again, feeling relief and peace flood through him. "Be strong and very courageous, for I am with you."

"That's right," Ryan said, looking at Shadow. "You have a new faith don't you?" He chuckled. "That girl has blinded you with fables of an All Mighty God. Do you honestly think that if there is a god that he would forgive you? You. The one who almost destroyed an entire planet? You, the cause for the death of thousands? You, who is not even his creation?"

Shadow looked at Ryan and grinned. "You bet I do."

Ryan flipped the switch again and again the pain washed over Shadow. But he only gritted his teeth this time as he repeated the verse and several others over and over in his head, using them like a shield against the pain.

* * *

My body tensed and I woke with a start, nearly falling out of my hammock. My back was tight and the night air made me shiver from my cold sweat. It had been a week since Shadow and Rouge left, and there has been no word from them since. Usually an investigation for Rouge and Shadow was quick and easy. It was unusual for them to not contact us. Shadow always sent something to my Touch when he was on a mission while I was in Mobius, usually when he was stopping for the night to rest.

Metal was instantly online and sitting up to look at me. His red eyes making him look menacing, but seeing those eyes calmed me.

"Emily?" Metal asked, unplugging himself and getting up from his cot. "What is wrong?"

I took a few deep breaths before answering him. "Something set my sixth sense off." I told him, knowing that it was no use lying to him. "And I dreamed that Shadow was in trouble. I've never had that happen before."

There was a knock on my front door and I could only guess who it was. I get up and answer in my Kermit pajamas to see it was Silver. He looked up at me with worry in his golden eyes. "Did something happen?"

I shivered, even though it was a rather warm night. "I'm not sure. I just dreamed about Shadow's mission going wrong. Very wrong."

"I've been worried too." Silver replied. "But I knew it's been bothering you."

"Silv," I said. "My sixth sense went off during the dream, there's something up I know it."

"Perhaps there is a way to ease your tension?" Metal implied.

I look at the robot and raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Like unit R2-D2 from the 1971 Universal Studios film Star Wars, I can easily hack into GUN's main frame." Metal replied, in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Metal Sonic." I said in surprise. "Are you saying that we invade Shadow's privacy?"

"Not in the least." Metal replied. "I'm implying on using the laptop Miles made for you. He did say that you can hack into anything with it did he not?"

Thinking it over, I did remember that Tails did say that when he gave to me for my first Mobian Christmas. I sigh and nod. It would help, knowing if Shadow was alright or not. But I had never done this with Metal before, and with him being an Eggman-make, I wasn't sure if one of Tails' machines would hurt him or not.

"I am waiting for your opinion." Metal said, looking strait at my face.

I return his gaze while I thought it through. I look at Silver, who was also looking at me expectantly. I look back at Metal and nod. "It would be nice to see what's going on. But if the computer rejects your entry-"

"Query; Is the worry of this unit's well being the cause of your hesitance?" Metal asked.

"Well, yes." I answered. "I consider you as a friend like I do for Silver, Sonic and the others. I don't want to see you get hurt, that's all."

Metal's glowing eyes softened at my answer. "I am, as you would say, 'touched' by your concern of my well being. I will not be damaged in this mission, I promise."

I smile at Metal, knowing he never broke a promise. The three of us walk back inside and I fire up my laptop. Metal was looking through his things for a plug. Silver sat next to me on the floor and watched as I opened the hacking program. I often played with this program mainly to pass the time, this would be the first time I ever needed to use it.

Metal returned with the plug and sat next to me, turning the laptop towards him and plugging himself in. His metallic fingers flew across the keyboard for a moment before he looked at me. "If the program rejects my entry, I will commence an emergency shutdown where I will be offline for approximately an hour or so."

"And if you're not in more than three hours I'll get Tails." I told him.

Metal nodded and typed a bit more before sitting back and letting his own programming do the work. His red eyes winked off for a moment before turning blue with white. I had never seen him hack into a system before, so I sat there with Silver and hugged one of my knees.

Soon Silver looked at me. "Think he'll find out what's going on?"

To both of our surprise, Metal answered his question. "You can watch my progress on the screen."

Silver and I moved closer and watched as Metal pulled up multiple windows at a time and closed others. It amazed me how quickly he was working. Soon, I spotted GUN's logo and a code screen. Metal was decoding the entry code for full access. Seconds later he was in; He pulled up Camera feed, reports of past missions, I even spotted some of Shadow's reports.

Soon, Metal stopped on a video stream. It was a control room, and it was clear that people were upset about something. "This is interesting." He said. "Perhaps you should listen." He turned on the volume for Silver and I to listen.

"What do you mean they VANISHED!" Shouted a tall gentleman. I recognized that voice from my few time in GUNHQ. It was Commander Tower.

"I mean they're gone, sir." Said a handsome young man with a headset on. "They were investigating a cave last our satellites saw and now we can't find a reading on them, just like our other equipment."

A young fox turned in his seat and looked at the commander. He looked a lot like Tails, but his eyes were brown and he seemed shyer than Tails. "Sir, want me to try a stronger output?"

"That may work Alex." Commander Tower replied. "We can't loose Shadow and Rouge on this mission."

Alex went back to work. Then his fingers paused and looked back at the commander. "Um… Sir? You should see this."

"Metal, can you zoom on their screen?" I asked.

"Better," Metal said and pulled up the screen Alex was working on. It had several charts, but there was one chart that was in a red zone.

"What is it Alex?" Tower asked. "Find something?"

"I sure did." Alex replied. "The Chaos readings are off the charts. It's almost like Shadow's gone super in there or is doing a chaos blast."

I bite my lower lip. The only thing I knew off that could let off so much energy like that was the Master Emerald. But that was here in the Refuge. Which only meant one person.

"Em?" Silver asked, seeing the look on my face. "Em what's up?"

I look at Silver. "Remember when I told you about Ryan Weever?"

Silver gave me a funny look before answering. "Y-yes. I do. You told me about him while we were on the Blue Typhoon. Why?"

I look down. "I've been searching for him ever since we came to Earth."

I look down at my arms. Most of the scars from when Fleetway had Sonic were gone now, but one or two of them were still there. One reached from the middle of my arm to my wrist, but when it was fresh it reached from the crook of my arm to over my thumb. Sonic still cringed when he saw it.

Silver followed my gaze to the scar then back at me. "You still haven't told Shadow?"

"I didn't want to bring back painful memories of the ARK." I replied.

"I wish you did tell him," Silver said. "We've been fighting Weever in Brazil with some new friends of ours and Shadow had no clue that you knew about him. He didn't want to worry you about a crazed man that's chaos energy is the same as an out-of-control chaos emerald."

"Wait, you never told me?" I asked.

"He made me swear not to tell." Silver replied.

We both look back at the GUN control room and I sigh. Well, it seems we now know where Weever has been hiding. Literally under a rock. In the morning, we'll tell the team. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets." Silver agreed.

"Better unplug Metal." I tell my metallic companion. "We have a fight to pick with a business man."


	8. Attacked!

Chapter 8: Attacked!

"It appears Miss Bridgestone is more resourceful than I thought," Ryan mused as he paused on an image of the abandoned Renaissance Fair crawling with Mobians. "You Mobians certainly have rubbed off on her. You have her believing that she is a so called Freedom Fighter with you and your companions."

"She…" Shadow breathed, gasping for air after the torment he had endured. "She… has earned… that title…"

"Ah yes, I know about the incident with Mephilis." Ryan said. "I have been watching Miss Bridgestone and that albino rat Silver for a while now. And after reading a few of Mr. Robotnik's notes on them after our business deal. And what I found was fairly interesting. Who knew a bond like that would end up saving the world?"

Even in his weak state, Shadow fought the iron that held him down. "You touch either of them and I SWEAR Weever-!"

"I suggest you watch your tongue, Shadow." Ryan said. "There are women present. Besides, I will not lay a finger on either of them. You will."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow growled.

Ryan looked up from Shadow and motioned to someone to step forward. Shadow turned from his place best he could and saw an exact copy of himself if he was a robot. It had spikes much like Metal's but was painted black with red markings and where styled like Shadow's. The only difference was that the copy's eyes almost glowed with a look that rivaled Metal's and Shadow's. Around his wrists and ankles were Shadow's Inhibitor Rings.

"I believe you've met the prototype of my SHADOW Unit." Ryan said. "Allow me to introduce you to the true SHADOW Unit. Thanks to your Inhibitor Rings, this SHADOW Unit can easily match you when using chaos energy. He also carries all your memories and your skills. He will be escorting Miss Bridgestone and Silver here."

Shadow fought the iron cuffs holding him, but the Exhibitor Rings kept him from his original strength.

Ryan walked over to the SHADOW Unit and smiled. "You understand your programming, correct?"

"Affirmative." SHADOW Unit replied. "Capture Target Emily Bridgestone and Target Silver the Hedgehog. No harm is to be done to them."

"Good." Ryan said. "Now go on, our guests are waiting to be picked up."

"Affirmative Dr. Weever." SHADOW Unit replied. He then lifted a chaos emerald and squeezed it. "Chaos Control!"

Shadow, Maria and Rouge watched in amazement as the Robotic Shadow left in a flash of gold light.

"Dang doc," Rouge said. "I thought you hated Shadow's guts. I'm shocked and amazed you went through the trouble to make a robotic Shadow."

"The true difference between the two," Ryan said before turning and pointing at Shadow. "Is that This new Shadow is perfect."

"Nothing is perfect Weever." Shadow said. "Anything made by the hands of man is not perfect. And no matter how hard you try, you can never copy the Lords work."

Ryan snapped his fingers and the two COLDM robots came and removed Shadow's band and freed him from the iron clasps. Shadow was still fighting them, even as he was thrown back into his cage.

"I will deal with you later Shadow." Ryan said as he walked away. "And I suggest you sit tight, you'll be seeing Miss Bridgestone and the others again soon. I would very much like to see this Mobian Village you and the others have established here."

Shadow rattled his bars at Ryan and even tried to take his Exhibitor rings off. It only caused pain to burn through his body and was forced to stop. He sat close to Maria's cage and rested an arm on a knee, desperately thinking of a plan to escape.

"Shadow?" Maria asked.

Shadow looked up at her. "Don't worry Maria, We'll get out of here."

Rouge came up to her bars. "Shadow," She said. "I think now is a very good time for a quick prayer, don't you think?"

Shadow smiled. "I couldn't agree more Rouge."

Rouge then knelt in her cell, gripping the bars in her hands and leaning her head against them with her ears down. Shadow also knelt with Maria and gently took her hands in his.

"Father," Shadow prayed. "We know you're looking out for us in all aspects. Please, we ask you to help us. We ask that you watch over the others and give them wisdom for what's to come Lord. In your name we pray, amen."

"Amen," Rouge and Maria repeated.

Moments later, Shadow hear engines start before the room they were in started to tremble.

"Now what?" Rouge asked.

Shadow couldn't find an answer. He only preyed for the safety of his friends.

* * *

The next day, Metal and I woke up earlier than usual. I grabbed an apple and my computer before walking out the door with Metal beside me. We already sent messages to the rest of the team to meet us in the war room so Silver and I could tell them what we found last night with Metal.

Sonic was already there, leaning against a post and looking at the ground. He must have hear Metal and me coming because his ear twitched toward us before looking up.

"Morning," He said cheerfully, but there was a questioning look in his eyes.

"Hey Sonic." I said. "Glad you could come."

"From the message it sounded urgent." Sonic said. "Everything okay?"

"We'll explain when everyone gets here." I said. I set my computer down on the table.

Sonic watched and his eyes fell on the scar on my arm. He fought back a flinch as the memory returned of Fleetway's attack on his friends. He would never forget that time.

Soon the rest of the Mobians were there and Metal opened the Computer. "Operative Emily had a bad feeling last night and thought Operative Shadow was in trouble." He explained as he pulled up the video and the charts. "We managed to hack into GUN's Mainframe and aquire this video feed. After watching this, we concluded that a gentleman by the name of Ryan Cornelius Weever has captured Shadow and Rouge and is holding them hostage in the Great Mountains."

"Whoa! Hold it!" Knuckles said. "Metal, how do you know Weever's name?"

I looked down and rubbed my arm. "Because I know him."

With my gaze down, I could feel all mobian eyes turn to look at me. I look up and see all of them had a surprised look on their faces except for Eli and Silver.

"What do you mean Em?" Sonic asked. "You never told us you knew about Ryan."

I took a breath before replying. "Well, I met him while in Mobius. I was going to visit Eli when he jumped us, saying he had a message for me. But to hear the message, I had to fight him. I beat him in the end with Eli's help and the message was 'Though she would never hurt her friends, one will hurt her.'"

I noticed Sonic almost stop breathing for a moment as his eyes again wandered to the scar on my arm.

"After what happened with Fleetway," I continued. "I couldn't stop thinking of what he said. After I came home, I started looking for him to make sure he wasn't on earth. Turns out he was. But while on Mobius, he told me to ask Shadow about him. I didn't want to bring back bad memories for him so I didn't say anything."

There was silence for a long time. Soon, Sonic grinned. "Well, at least now we know who the enemy is."

I look at Sonic, who smiled. "Now that we all know Ryan's up to no good, we can take care of him easily."

I smile back at Sonic. At least he wasn't upset about me keeping that secret from him.

"So what's the plan Em?" Tails asked, coming closer to my computer.

"I should be simple," I replied. I pull up the map of the Great Mountains where the Valley of Shadow once lay. "According to what GUN knows, Shadow and Rouge are being held somewhere in there. I suggest we go in, find Shadow and Rouge, and find out what Ryan is up to."

"Knowing Ryan it's never that easy," Blaze said. "Any plan on getting in?"

"Metal can transport people like Shadow can, but it's untraceable since he's robotic and can't use chaos emeralds." I explain. "I'd say we take a team in. That way some of us can distract him while others free Shadow and Rouge."

"I'll go," Sonic said. "I can easily distract Ryan. Just like while we were freeing you and Silver."

Silver smiled at the memory, though he didn't remember much of it. "I'll go too. Other than Sonic and Knuckles, Shadow is like a mentor to me."

"And if Silver goes I go too." Blaze said, not giving me a chance to speak.

I nod, not exactly wanting to be left behind, but knew Silver would want to be with his long-lost-friend. I turn and look at metal. "Think you can keep them safe?"

Metal took a moment before answering. "Query; you will not be joining us?"

I shook my head. "Sally put me in charge of the village, I should stay with them."

Metal's eyes dimmed a bit in disappointment, but brightened again. _"I will protect them."_ He answered, speaking in Old Mobian.

"Thank you Metal." I said. "Who else is going?"

"I need to stay with the Master Emerald." Knuckles said. "Since it hurts Em when Silver's not close by."

"You may need me to get into his lair Sonic." Tails said. "I can hack into his computers and-"

"Not this time Tails." Sonic said, much to everyone's surprise. "If Ryan captured Shadow and Rouge, then he means business this time. Besides, we need someone here to man the portal. We can use the portal to get to Knothole, get some supplies and-"

"Unnecessary Operative Sonic." Metal cut in. "I believe we can cancel the rescue mission."

Everyone looked at the robot, but I think Sonic and Knuckles gave him the weirdest look.

"Why do you say that Metal?" Knuckles asked.

A second later, I felt a chaos spike, signaling the use of Chaos control. Silver and Knuckles must have felt it too because they turned at the same time I did.

The sight that met us was Shadow kneeling not far off from the war room. A cloud of dust was around him from the entry so all I could see was a shadow of him. I sigh in relief and smile. "Shadow, we were just about to come looking for you."

Shadow didn't reply but remained kneeling.

"Shadow?" I asked taking a couple of steps toward him. "Are you alright?"

I didn't make more than three steps when cold, metallic fingers closed around my wrist with such a firm grip it startled me. I look back and see Metal had a hold of my wrist and was gently pulling me back behind him.

"Do not go near that unit." He warned, his eyes glowing menacing.

"Metal," Sonic said. "It's Shadow, what's got you-"

"Operative Shadow is an organism." Metal replied, cutting Sonic off. "This is a robotic unit like myself."

It was now when 'Shadow' stood and opened his eyes. To everyone's shock and horror, the irises glowed red like Metal's.

**"Stand aside Metal Sonic 2.0."** Said the robotic Shadow.** "My mission had no need of the destruction of a fellow unit, but it shall be if you interfere."**

**"Not possible SHADOW Unit 2865."** Metal replied. **"It is against my operations to allow you near these Operatives."**

**"It is by orders of Doctor Ryan Weever that I claim Target Emily Bridgestone and Target Silver the Hedgehog."** SHADOW replied.** "I asked once more. Stand aside of be eliminated."**

"I will not stand aside!" Metal answered.

"Fine then." SHADOW said and he attacked Metal.

"Get to safety!" Metal shouted at Sonic before meeting the attack.


	9. Simply Chaos

Chapter 9: Simply Chaos

Before I could say anything, Knuckles took my hand started leading me away. I looked back and saw the other villagers almost scattering.

"Knuckles wait!" I said, pulling my hand out of his grip. "The Villagers!"

Knuckles nodded and looked at the Chaotix. "Vector, get everyone to the Haven!"

"On it!" Vector said as he, Espio and Charmy ran off, telling every villager to go to the Haven. It was an abandoned ranch that was deeper in the mountains that backed the fair grounds. Knuckles and several other Mobians were rebuilding it to be used as an emergency shelter.

I look back at Metal, who was now giving the SHADOW Unit several blows. He was protecting us. For some reason it amazed me that he was.

Soon Sonic took my hand again and started running toward the forest. Once in the tree line, I dug my heals and almost forced Sonic to stop. "Sonic, we can't leave him!"

"Em, Shadow told me about this one." Sonic said. "He attacked him and Dr. Jonathan in Brazil. Even Shadow had a time with him. And from the description Shadow gave me, this is an upgrade."

"I still can't leave him!" I said.

* * *

Metal had kept his scanners on Emily and the others until they were in the threes where his scanner couldn't reach. She had saved him twice before, now it was his turn to return the favor.

The rival unit paced in front of him, it was almost eerie seeing this robotic version of Shadow. And after a quick scan, Metal discovered their blueprints were nearly symmetrical. Metal couldn't help but wonder if this was how Sonic felt when he first met the real Shadow. Copyrighted.

**"It is a mistake for defending the organisms from this unit."** SHADOW said, speaking in a series of buzzes and technical chirps. It was a robotic language.

**"As I had said before,"** Metal replied in the same language. **"It is part of my operations to not allow you near them."**

**"You lie."** SHADOW replied. **"It is not in your original programming."**

**"Upgrades."** Metal said, his eyes shinning with cockiness he got from Sonic.

SHADOW's eyes glowed dangerously at the remark. "If you will not step aside," he said, lifting a hand. "Then I will remove you. Chaos spear!"

To Metal's shock, three bolts of Chaos energy flew from SHADOW's hand. Metal dodged the attack and did another scan, trying to find a weakness. SHADOW attacked again, sending more bolts of Chaos energy. This time Metal dodged and attacked, spin dashing SHADOW and knocking him back several feet and into a building. Metal stood there as the dust settled, not sure if his enemy was alive or not.

A flash of gold behind him made Metal turn to see SHADOW reappear and lung toward him. This time, the two robots locked claws and rolled in the dust. Metal was barely aware of the other villagers as they also ran toward the forest.

* * *

"Everyone inside!" I called, getting everyone into the barn of the Haven, where Knuckles had stocked up on food, blankets and water.

"Samuel!" Cried the aged Looming Rabbit. "My grandson is still back there!"

"We'll get him." Silver said before taking to the skies with me racing along the ground. We get back into the village and I immediately go into the Loomers shop, where a small boy was curled in a corner holding a stuffed bear and trembling.

Silver picked him up and started back. "You're safe now kid." Silver said. "Lets get you back to your grandmother."

"G-Granny." Samuel said.

"Silv," I said. "I'm thinking we should look around for more villagers."

"I agree." Silver replied. "I'll get Samuel as far as the forest edge then I'll take the South end."

"I'll check the North end then." I said, activating my shoes again and racing up hill.

I first check the clinic. I saw Eli run up this way so I guessed it was to lock the doors. I was right, the door was solidly locked so the people inside were perfectly safe. I continue the search until I had checked every house and dwelling, the fact that they were in danger spurring me on.

Finally, Silver and I meet in the middle again. He looked tired from using his ability so much, but he was alright.

"Didn't find anyone." He reported.

"Good. The clinic is locked so I'm guessing Eli is in there with the patients."

Suddenly, there was a crash from behind us. We turn to see Metal was struggling to get back up after being thrown into a building. Sparks were popping from his joints and openings in his hull. His eyes flickered as he pushed himself off the ground.

"I had warned him." SHADOW said, making Silver and I turn again to see him, also with a few openings and scratches in his black hull. "He processed a lesson the difficult way."

He looked at Silver and me, and for some reason, I knew we couldn't run from this one. I grip my sword in my hand, half wondering where Sonic was.

Silver suddenly threw up his hands and held SHADOW in an aura of blue mist. "Weever made a mistake sending you here!" Silver shouted.

"No Target Silver the Hedgehog." SHADOW replied. "The mistake is yours, when you and Target Emily Bridgestone agreed to harbor Mobians in this village."

SHADOW suddenly sent a wave of Chaos Energy toward Silver, causing his to loose concentration and gripped his head in pain before falling to his knees.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" I cried, leaping forward with my sword.

SHADOW held Silver in whatever energy was holding him with ease as he grabbed the blade of my sword, kneed me in the chest and shoved me away. I fell to the ground gasping for breath. SHADOW moved forward until he was right in front of me.

"Doctor Weever would like to see you." He said.

He suddenly raised a fist to knock me out. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the fist make contact. I heard a cry before something landed on me and I heard SHADOW's fist make contact with something. I open my eyes and see Metal's red eyes looking into mine. They were flickering, but I could see a smile behind them.

"No," I said, as Metals eyes flickered out and he went limp. "Metal?"

"Foolish unit." SHADOW said as he picked up Metal and tossed him away.

My eyes were glued on Metal's form. Sparks still jumped from his hull, but his eyes were eerily dark. He took the blow for me. He shielded me from SHADOW. The fact that he did was shocking.

Suddenly, something connected with my head and I blacked out, pain roaring in my ears.

* * *

Sonic and the others stayed in the Haven. He had to get everyone settled before going back. It wasn't until after a few minutes they left that Sonic noticed Emily and Silver were gone.

Sonic looked around for them n the Haven, hoping they didn't go back. But then the young rabbit came running to the haven, Sonic got a feeling they were in the village.

"Knux!" Sonic called.

Knuckles looked down from the loft where he was getting the villagers settled. "Sonic?"

"Em and Silv went back to look for stragglers! I'm going to help them!"

"I'm coming too!" Knuckles called, jumping down from the loft.

"So am I!" Tails said running over.

Sonic nodded at them and they ran back to the village. Though Sonic was running at a good speed, he felt he needed to get there faster. He never thought such a short distance could feel like miles. He prayed that they were alight.

When he finally made it to the village, his emerald eyes widened at what he saw. Metal, lying in shambles. He was mostly together, but sparks still jumped from his hull and a small pool of oil was under him.

Tails and Knuckles stopped beside Sonic, who hadn't noticed he stopped. Both their faces were ones of shock and horror.

"Metal," Sonic breathed before rushing over and roll the robot over.

Tails was already working on connecting his power core again. Once it was connected, Meta's eyes flickered on again but they were dull and still flickered.

"Metal!" Sonic said, seeing the robot focus on him. "What happened?"

"SHADOW… unit…" Metal said, his voice buzzing. "Did he… capture… Em and Silv?"

Sonic blinked. This was the first time he heard Metal use their nicknames.

"I… t-tried…" Metal said, his eyes flickering more. "To…zzztop ZZZSHADOW… He was going to… harm Em…"

"Hey it's alright," Sonic said. "We'll get them back. Tails, you think you can fix him?"

"I can try," Tails said, looking over all the damage. "But he's in really bad shape, I'll have to make some adjustments and addition."

"Do what you can buddy." Sonic said, looking around the village.

A lot of damage had been done to it. One of the wells where destroyed, five of the shops had been nearly demolished, two of them only had a little damage done to them.

"What would Ryan want with Em and Silver?" Sonic wondered aloud. "He hates mobians and wouldn't hurt a girl."

Knuckles thought about it for a moment, but in the middle of his thinking, he felt something wasn't right. He suddenly got up and ran toward the Emerald Castle.

"Knux!" Sonic shouted and raced after him.

Knuckles ignored him and kept running until he was inside the castle. His eyes widened for a minute before his face lowered into a scowl. The Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds were gone.


	10. Captured

Chapter 10: Captured

"Silver!"

Silver stirred. His head felt heavy and foggy and didn't want to wake up. But that voice was familiar, Deep and a bit harsh. But it wasn't Knuckles. Who else had a voice like that?

"Silver! You need to wake up! What happened?"

Silver slowly opened his eyes, but his eyesight was blurry. All he saw was a dark colored mass in front of him with white and red eyes and red markings… wait, red markings?

"Shadow?" Silver asked, his voice sounding tired and weak.

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Lord. Yes Silver it's me. What happened?"

Silver took a moment to remember what had happened exactly. "It was… a robotic you." He said finally. "A Metal Shadow. He found the Refuge, and wanted to take Emily and me. Then Metal… He fought Metal Shadow to protect us and the village."

Shadow listened to the rest of the story, half surprised at Metals actions and half not surprised at all.

Silver finished the story and slowly started to sit up, but his head felt heavy. Slowly, Silver moved his hand up to his forehead and felt cool metal under his touch. "Oh no…" He whispered. He immediately tried to use his telekinesis, but all he got was a soft blue glow in his palms and a headache. "No…"

"Silver it will be alright." Shadow said, determined to keep Silver calm. "We'll find a way out of this."

"Where's Em?" Silver asked, forcing himself to forget that he was wearing the band again.

"She's in here with me."

Silver turned to see Maria in the cell next to Shadow's. And Rouge was in a cell across from them. In Maria's cell was Emily. She seemed to be peacefully sleeping, but Silver knew better.

"Em?" He said getting up and going to the bars closest to his friend.

"She'll be alright Silver." Maria said, her sweet innocent voice calming him. "Actually, I think she's waking up now."

It was true. I heard Silver say my name and a young voice telling him I was alright. I force my eyes to open, but I still had a raging headache that made my ears ring.

"Are you okay?" The child asked.

I focus my attention on her. Her light blonde hair framed her innocent face and made her blue eyes shine. I smile up at her. "Yeah, I think so… Just a major headache... Silv?"

"Right here." Silver said.

I turn to look at him and immediately notice the metal band. "Oh Silver…"

"I know…" He said sadly.

I slowly sit up and look around. "Where are we?"

Shadow and Maria looked at each other. "Somewhere in the Great Mountains…" Shadow replied. "Ryan's robotic creation of me brought you and Silver here no more than an hour ago. It took your weapons and left, I'm not sure why Ryan would want them though,"

"Nor will I tell you."

We all turn to see Weever walking down the hall and stopping in front of our cell, meaning the one I was in with Maria.

I scowl at him. "What do you want Weever?" I asked.

"Is that not obvious Miss Bridgestone?" He asked. "I intend to rid the world of the rats that now invade earth. And now that I have these, I can do just that."

Ryan turned to show a robot holding our weapons on a large tray. Silver's fist tightened and my eyes widened. That sword and that helmet had a great amount of power flowing from the Master Emerald as well as the Word of God.

"You're insane if you think you can tap into those weapons!" I shouted. "Only a Protector can access the power they hold."

"Trust me I have not overlooked that detail." Ryan said, snapping his fingers.

A pair of COLDM Guards came in and grabbed Silver and me. Shadow tried to fight them off, but was tossed aside like a rag doll.

"Shads!" I shouted as the COLDM Guard that held me dragged me away. I was mostly concerned for him, seeing as he was thrown against the back wall of the cell.

"Hang on!" Shadow replied.

Those were the same words he used about a year ago when Eggman captured me and had wounded Shadow. It was his way of telling me he had a plan. I nodded at him as the robot herded me away and another held Silver by the scruff of his neck.

We walked in silence, the training Shadow had given me kicking in as I look for escape routs. I notice an air duct to my right, reminding me of when I first met Silver and we tried to escape through one. It sadly didn't work, but maybe this time…

Soon Ryan led us to a large room with three large glass tubes. Silver seemed to recognize them and started to struggle in the robot's grasp.

Ryan smiled at this. "That's right Silver, I borrowed the plans from that buffoon Dr. Robotinik for this creation. With a few modifications, this machine can transfer power from one being," He motioned to a dark corner where SHADOW came out, his blood red eyes looking more menacing than before. "To another. With the power you to posses, my SHADOW Unit can easily bring Mobius to it's knees and make the Mobians fear the very thought of crossing over to Earth."

Now I was struggling. I couldn't let him do this!

"Not to worry Miss Bridgestone." Ryan said as the robots shoved Silver and me into the tubes. "I do not find pleasure in causing others pain considering loss, once I sever the link between Earth and Mobius I will erase your memory of the mobians so they are no more than stories to you."

"No!" I shouted banging on the glass. "You can't do this!"

"Oh I can." Ryan said as SHADOW walked into the center tube. "And I will."

Ryan threw a switch and the process began. I've felt Chaos Energy filling me, but never felt it being drained from my body. It was like he was taking more than just the Chaos energy. I fall to my knees, which now felt like they were no more than masses of crumbling lead.

Silver was now on his hands and knees. He was trying desperately to store his energy the way Knuckles had taught him, but the Machine stole his reserves as well.

The robot between us was registering the power being fed to it. It's red irises turned a bright golden-orange. It clenched its fists, almost enjoying this new energy source.

_'Oh Lord…'_ I thought weakly. _'Please help us…'_

* * *

Tails, Sonic and Knuckles had carried Metal to Tails' new workshop, where they set him down on a bench and Tails got to work. Blaze had followed them, feeling like she did when she arrived at that other dimension.

"I could have stopped this!" She said as Knuckles came out of Tails' home. "Silver would have done the same for me, why couldn't I do anything!"

"Blaze calm down." Knuckles said. "Some things just happen. But one thing's for sure, it's all in God's planning."

"Silver told me about him." Blaze said shaking her head. "He's a myth. Why haven't we heard of him in our time? And why didn't he come to save our world if he promised to do so? If there is an Almighty God, he hasn't earned my respect of trust."

"Maybe that's because your time is going through Revelation." Sonic said. "It's Gods judgment on creation. He's burning away the old to make way for His kingdom. As for he needs to earn your trust, you're just looking at the bad things that had happened in your life. Because of those bad things, what good came out of them? You met Silver didn't you?"

Blaze looked down, remembering the day she met Silver. The memory made her smile. He was maybe twelve and he was still training to control his powers. He saw some tougher children of that time picking on Blaze and had gone in to rescue her, literally shoving them back with his powers. He looked so naïve and innocent at the time with that crooked smile he never grew out of. "Yes,"

"You defeated Iblis right?" Sonic asked.

Blaze would never forget that day. If it wasn't for her curse, they're time wouldn't have been saved. She nodded in response.

"Then God's already providing for you." Sonic said. "He sends challenges your way to make you stronger every time you overcome. But he will never send a challenge that you can't handle. And he's always there to help you when you call him."

Blaze looked at him. "Thanks Sonic, but I still don't think he's helped much in my life. But right now we need to focus on getting them back."

Knuckles was going to press the matter further, but Tails interrupted. "Guys! He's online!"

The three walked inside to see Metal's eyes were now on, but were winking weakly. From the static coming from his speakers and voice chip, it sounded he was trying to speak.

"Easy Metal." Tails said. " You're heavily damaged, I'm repairing you now."

But Metal wouldn't calm down. He motioned to Emily's backpack, which Sonic held in his hand. Sonic took it off and pulled out Emily's laptop, the one Tails had made for her. Metal nodded before pointing to where he would be plugged into a wall of a computer base.

"I get it." Tails said. "Alright Metal, but I'll have to turn you off okay?"

Metal nodded and lay back. Tails turned him off, causing his red irises to go black again. Tails took out his main memory chip, where Metal's 'mind' was stored and plugged it into Emily's laptop. Moments later, a data screen appeared with along with a volume scale. Metal opened the Photo Booth Application and used the camera to 'see' Sonic and the others. "Units Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Blaze. Are you all able to hear me?"

"We read you loud and clear Metal." Sonic said.

"Good." Metal replied, making the volume scale jump in sink with his voice. "During my battle with SHADOW Unit, I picked up this signal." Another window pulled up with a recorded signal. "I traced it back to Mobius using the frequency SHADOW Unit was using and found Ryan's new hide out is in the Great Mountains…. Is Operative Emily there?"

Sonic looked down. "I'm afraid not Metal. That robotic Shadow took her and Silver."

Metal was silent for a long time, making Tails wonder if Metal had developed a sense of worry or concern. But that was impossible. Robots didn't have feelings.

"Unit Tails," Metal said suddenly. "How soon can I be repaired?"

Tails looked over at Metal's body. "I'm afraid not anytime soon. You took on some heavy damage in that fight, I think it would be weeks until you're up and walking again."

"But Operative Emily is in need of my assistance!" Metal said.

"Relax Metal." Knuckles said. "With what you found for us, we can get her back no problem."

"Well…" Tails said, looking over at a cloth that was draped over something.

Sonic looked over at the kit. "What's up Tails?"

Tails walked over to the covered object and gave the sheet a tug, making fall and reveal another robot. It looked like Metal, but it had black painted metal with yellow stipes.

"It's only for temporary useage until I can get his original body working again." Tails explained. "But it should work."

"Then hurry and plug him in!" Knuckles said, raising his voice a little.

* * *

I breathed heavily as I leaned against the glass in a sitting position, my vision fading in and out of focus. It didn't hurt, but I felt like every drop of strength I had left was gone.

Ryan turned off the machine and I felt my body relax more.

SHADOW Unit came out of his tube and looked at himself. His dark form was now a light grey, thought the red markings remained. He looked at Ryan and nodded. "Process successful Dr. Weever." He reported.

"We need to see first." Ryan said. He snapped his fingers and summoned the robot carrying the weapons.

SHADOW quickly put the helmet on and gripped the hilt of the sword. Both felt light and easy to use in his grasp, unlike before when he captured Emily and Silver. The weapons felt like lead weights then. SHADOW focused on the blade, making it glow slightly.

Silver was watching weakly from his tube. "N-no…" He whispered.

Ryan ignored Silver and admired his Hyper SHADOW Unit. "With the power you posses SHADOW Unit," He was saying. "I can sever the conection between Earth and Mobius for all time, and make the Mobians fear the very thought of crossing to earth!"

I was fighting to get up again when suddenly I felt a chaos spike. Somone used chaos control. I look over at Silver noticing a glint in his eye. He felt it too.

Suddenly, an explosion lit up the cave. Ryan's eyes turned yellow as he spun around to see what had happened.

"You made a big mistake Weever." Knuckles said, dusting off his gloves as Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, Rouge and a new robot stood beside him. "Taking the Protectors of the Master Emerald was a very bad move."


	11. Mind Over Matter

Chapter 11: Mind over Matter

"Guys," I said, just happy to them again.

Shadow came forward, his red eyes bright with anger. "This is too far Ryan!"

Ryan stiffened, his eyes now a bright yellow. He and Shadow glared at each other angrily, but I think Shadow's glare was worse.

"Let. Them. Go." Shadow growl.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Shadow." Ryan said, managing to keep his voice calm. "I need them to power my new creation. And unlike you, he's perfection."

"The only one who can achieve perfection is the Lord Almighty." Sonic said, stepping forward with his ears back.

"There you are wrong Sonic." Ryan said. "SHADOW Hyper Unit? Would you show them the door please?"

Suddenly they saw the robotic Shadow standing off to the side with my sword in hand and wearing Silver's helmet.

The robot that stood with Sonic soon stepped forward, it's golden eyes angling into an angered look. "Unit's Sonic and Knuckles," It said, it's voice sounding a lot like Metal's. "I will take care of this unit while you free Operative Emily and Unit Silver."

Knuckles nodded.

"That leaves Ryan to me." Shadow said, taking a fighting position.

Ryan smiled. "You honestly think that you can defeat me Shadow? If you have forgotten, you no longer have your abilities."

Shadow scowled back at him, not replying. He suddenly leaps forward, easily dodging the chaos wave that Ryan threw at him.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles fought through the COLD Stream robots and had made it to where Silver and I were being held. Sonic took a look over the tubes, recognizing the design from a meterex base that once held Chris and Cosmo. The Meterex said that it was pressurized, and it looked like these were as well. "Knux, we need to find the controls for these things."

Knuckles looked around and soon found the Control panel. "Be right back." He said as he ran up to the controls.

"Do you even know how to operate these things?" Sonic asked.

"Not to worry," Knuckles said, smiling as he sat at the controls. "Tails has been working with me on these things."

I bite my lower lip, hoping he knew what he was doing.

To our right, the new robot was facing off with SHADOW Hyper Unit, or SHU. The Robots glared at each other, the new robot showing more emotion that SHU.

SHU scanned the new comer and his glare deepened. "Why," He said, speaking in the robotic language. "If it isn't Metal Sonic. Impressive upgrades. But I do believe I left you disabled and deactivated."

Metal smiled. "I take enjoyment out of surprising enemies." He replied, also speaking in Robot. "But you have brought harm to my Operative. I will not allow you to remain active for such a crime."

"So you think." SHU replied and rushed at Metal.

Metal dodged the attack and Spin-Dashed into SHU's back, knocking him through a wall, grabbing a metal disk to act as a shield. SHU soon stood up again and used my sword to fire a wave of chaos energy. Metal used the 'shield' to block the attack and counter attacked.

Shadow was dodging Ryan's attack best he could, but I could see that without his powers he might not hold on for long. I look up at Knuckles, who was looking over the controls.

"Okay," Knuckles said. "Maybe… this one?"

He flipped the switch and immediately Silver and I felt the draining pain.

"KNUCKLES!" I shouted as Knuckles quickly turned off the machine again.

"Sorry!" Knuckles shouted back, picking another switch and pulled it.

This time the tubes lifted, releasing Silver and Me. I felt my ears pop from the pressure change and was deaf for a moment, but my mind cleared as Sonic gently got me upright.

"Em!" He said, seeing my daze, but his voice was muffled because of my popped ears. "Em! You okay?"

I shake my head in hopes to clear it and can soon look around clearly. "I'm okay. Silv?"

Knuckles was already supporting Silver as Silv gave me a thumbs up. "Good here." He said rather quietly, and I guessed his ears had popped as well.

A sudden crash gets our attention. I look up and see Ryan has Shadow pinned.

Shadow growled and squirmed under the chaos power holding him down. Ryan stood over him with eyes bright yellow. "You probably wish your other co-developer was here to help, don't you, Shadow!" He mocked. "Well, Johnathan is busy with other matters! I made sure of that!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed and bared his teeth. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Ryan laughed and drew his sword but something knocked him away. Shadow had always been there to save me if I needed help, like when I was lost in the blizzard back when I first entered Mobius, he watched over me until I recovered after Omega brought me to GUN HQ. I was not about to let a mad man hurt him. I had told Sonic and Knuckles to help the new robot and told Silver to get Shadow out of harms way for a moment while I distracted him.

Ryan looked at me, yellow eyes blazing. Though I didn't show it, I was scared to death as I took a fighting position for hand-to-hand combat.

Ryan chuckled. "You remind me of my brother, Ms. Bridgestone... Too naïve to see the harshness of the world... And too unable to accept it. Luckily, unlike Seymour, I can end your misery much quicker..."

"You'd have to catch me first!" I reply, sounding almost like Sonic.

I dodge as Ryan suddenly attacked, sending a wave of Energy toward me. I dodge it as he attacks with his sword. I dodge again and kick, kicking the sword out of his hand and sending it clattering to the floor.

In this time, SHU had finally worked Metal into a corner. The two glared at each other for a long while before SHU smiled. "Perhaps I can finally end you." He said in the robotic language.

"Perhaps." Metal replied in English. "But are you fast enough? SONIC!"

Before SHU had time to process what was going on, Sonic curled into a ball and made a homing attack on him, tearing through the dark hull with a shower of sparks. Sonic landed in front of Metal and smiled.

"I am thankful that we are on the same team, Unit Sonic." Metal said.

Sonic smile turned into a grin. "Same here."

Metal then quickly went to the destroyed SHU and pulled Shadow's rings off. "Sonic, you get Emily and Silver their weapons, I will see to Shadow."

"Got it." Sonic said. He grabbed my sword and Silver's helmet and looked up to find us.

I was still locked in a hand-to-hand fight with Ryan. He was stronger than I thought, and more agile than I remembered. Finally knocked me down where I lay breathing heavy, a pain in my side starting. Ryan towered over me with his eyes still yellow.

"Are you prepared to meet your maker Miss Bridgestone?" He asked.

I stared as fearlessly as I could back at him. "I am…" I said. "But are you?"

"Chaos SPEAR!" I heard Shadow yell as he threw three golden bolt of energy at Ryan, sending him backwards and away from me.

Ryan landed on his back but was quickly getting up again, sending a wave of chaos energy, hitting Shadow full force, knocking him hard into a wall. I watched in horror as Shadow falls with his eyes closed.

"SHADOW! NO!" I almost scream.

"Shads!" Sonic shouted, running over to our fallen friend.

I tare my eyes away from Shadow and look at Ryan. A victorious smile was on his face, but his eyes were still bright yellow. I felt my fist clench as I looked down again. It's then I notice my sword, lying where Sonic had dropped it to help Shadow. I grasp the hilt and glare at Ryan. Shadow, other than Sonic, Silver and Knuckles, was one of my closer friends. He was always there to protect me, he even joined us as we went to fight Mephilis when he didn't need to.

I get to my feet and settle into a fighting position. "Ryan!"

The scientist looked at me. "Coming for more?" He asked, a mix of mockery and surprise in his voice.

"You've gone too far." I said. "Give me you're best shot!"

Ryan smiled and our fight continued. He had gotten his sword when Shadow knocked him away, so I had to be on my toes. The fight was moving so fast I couldn't keep up with what my hands and feet where doing most of the time.

Finally, I had backed Ryan up to a wall and managed knock his sword away. We stop, my blade resting under his jaw line and both of us breathing heavy. But I had tears standing in my eyes. On his cheek was thin but quite deep cut where my sword had just grazed him.

"You really are quite a fighter Miss Bridgestone." He commented.

I didn't reply, the knot in my throat wouldn't allow it.

Ryan looked at the demolished SHADOW unit not far off and sighed. "And that was my best creation yet." He looked back at me with a scowl. "You may have wont this battle Miss Bridgestone, but not the war. And don't forget, shadows of the past always have a tendency to come up again. Silver hasn't told you the whole truth of how Eggman captured him." With that, a cloud of black smoke enveloped him and he vanished.

I stood there for a moment more before turning to look toward Shadow. Silver was checking him over for real damage. I let my sword clatter to the floor. I had never seen Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, look so vulnerable. I come over and sit next to him.

Silver looked up and half grinned at me, but I didn't notice. I just looked at the fallen Shadow. A moment later, Sonic had me in a warm embrace. I don't fight it but hug him back, letting more tears fall.

Soon the new robot came over and touched my shoulder, the way Metal would when I was upset. This brought more tears. That is until I heard a quiet voice.

"Em?... What are you crying for?..."

Sonic and I look down to see Shadow's eyes are opening! They were still squinted, but he was awake!

"Shads!" I shout, quickly embracing him.

Shadow embraced me back. "Easy Em… I was thrown into a wall after all."

"But… I thought you…" That was all I could manage to say before weeping tears of joy.

Sonic was laughing in spite of his own surprise. "Shads, you sure know how to scare a hedgehog."

Shadow smiled, but said nothing.

Finally, we broke and I got to see the new robot. He was black with yellow markings, and though he looked similar to Metal, he looked newer, as if fresh from the shop or had been freshly painted. And to my surprise, he had a mouth that moved very much like an organic mouth.

It knelt and looked right at me, and I noticed that it's fingers weren't sharpened into claws, but had smooth ends, again like organic hands.

"Operative Emily." It said.

I noticed that the way he said it sounded a lot like Metal, only more realistic and not as robotic.

He was looking at me intently. "It is good to see you are operating admirably."

I look at him a little more closely. "Metal?"

To my shock, the robot smiled. "That is correct. My last hull was badly damaged, but Unit Tails was able to save my core memory. He let me have this new hull. What are your thoughts on-"

I didn't let him finish because I hugged him, glad he was alright. "You took a blow for me. I saw you deactivate!"

Metal embraced me back. "I did not wish to see you in pain. Besides, you did the same for me."

Sonic smiled at the scene, hardly believing that perhaps a year ago Metal was considered a killer. Now seeing him embracing Emily was almost surreal. "Well, lets get out of this place. We have to see how the villagers are doing."

"Not Yet!" Knuckles said, who was a distance off and messing with a machine.

"Knuckles, you almost fried Emily and Silver a moment ago with that thing, I don't think you should playing with that." Sonic said.

Knuckles ignored him. He pressed a button that opened a large compartment in the machine, revealing that Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds.

Knuckles looked over at Silver. "Silv, remember the command to shrink the Emerald?"

Silver nodded and ran over. He placed a hand on the Emerald and mumbles something. I knew why, all the commands for the emerald where supposed to be an absolute secret to all but the Guardians and their apprentices.

On cue, the Master Emerald shrank until it was no bigger than the green emerald. Silver handed it to Knuckles while he took the other emeralds.

Sonic smiled and rolled his eyes. "Silv, I hope you can keep a better eye on those than Knux can."

We all laugh as Knuckles gives Sonic a nasty look. Even Shadow chuckled.

"Lets get out of this place." He said, taking Maria by the hand and leading the way out.

"Right behind you." I said, quickly following him with the others.


	12. A Breather and Unseen Eyes

Chapter 12: A Breather, and unseen eyes.

It was a week later at the Refuge, and everything was surprisingly back to normal. An extra hammock had been set up in my home for Maria until Shadow could take her back to Brazil with him to stay with Dr. Jonathan.

Maria was brushing out her hair while I cleaned Metal.

"I've known Jonathan for a long time. I'm sure Shadow told you about him." She was saying.

"He told me a little." I reply. "I think it's a sore subject for him."

Maria turned to look at me. She was very pretty, not just her outward appearance, but she was kind and caring and it was very difficult to upset her. I now knew why Shadow was so fond of her.

"Well… it was a bit traumatic." She said. "I still have trouble sleeping on it sometimes."

I smiled. "At least they're only dreams now." I said, hoping to lighten the mood.

I was rewarded with a bright smile. "I agree." She said. "Shadow's told me a lot about you. I thank you for your kindness to him."

I smile back. "It was a pleasure."

Soon Metal spoke up, clearly not enjoying the girl-talk. "Operative Emily, may I ask why you are so persistent in polishing me?"

"Because my family is coming to see the Village." I reply. "And with your new look, I thought I'd clean you up a bit."

"You have been rubbing me like a lamp for thirty minutes now." He said, looking very annoyed.

"Oh don't be such a baby." I tell him.

This makes Maria giggle. I smile and get back to rubbing Metal. In his new get-up, Metal was more like an android than a robot now. He had told me that he has a few strange codes come up for different situations. After he further explained what they were like and asked if it was an error that needed correcting, I laughed and told him it was feelings. Happy, sad, annoyed, all of them. He was still figuring them out, but he asked if Tails could give him more upgrades that would simulate an organic.

It was so strange now seeing him smile, frown, or even look worried now. Then again, it would be strange to see any robot show emotions.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my front door.

"Come in!" I call. "We're all up here!"

I heard the door open and Sonic came upstairs. "They just pulled up. Ready to give them the grand tour?"

I smiled. "You bet I am." I look back at Metal and look him over. "Mm...Clean enough."

"Enough?" Metal asked. "Unit Sonic, she has been rubbing my hull for thirty minutes."

Sonic shrugged. "Black is an easier color to get dirty. Not her fault."

I suppress my laughter at Metal's face as he gave Sonic a dirty look he copied from Knuckles. "You look good Metal. Come on, lets go see my family. You can come too Maria, I'm sure you'll get along great with my siblings."

"I'm sure I will," Maria replied as she followed us downstairs. "After everything you told me they sound very nice."

We walked to the main gate where my family was waiting in a center of a crowd of Mobians. Sara was already chatting with several Mobians and my parents were talking with Axel and Gwen, their newborn Nora in her mothers arms. Steven was talking with Knuckles and Alice was enjoying Blazes company.

Axel was the first to see me approaching. "Emily!" He called, lifting a hand and waving.

I wave back. "Hey Axel! Hey Gwen!" I pick up the pace and smile at my parents. "Well, hello strangers. I hope you have special papers that show you can be here."

My dad laughed. "Well, a certain daughter of ours had promised that we could get a tour." He looked at my mom. "I think we have the wrong place. Maybe it's up the road another mile?"

I laugh and hug them. "I'm glad you guys could make it. I see you've already met Axel and his wife Gwen. And how's Miss Nora doing?" I ask leaning in to see the baby. Her grey fur and small green highlights, and her eyes looked just like her mothers.

"She's doing wonderfully." Gwen replied, looking down at Nora with a motherly tenderness. "Still a little fussy at night, but otherwise a true blessing."

I smiled and rubbed the baby's rather large ears, making her smile and burble something. I look back up at my family and smile. "Well, since you guys were expecting a tour, I'll show you around."

"I could." Sonic offered with a troublesome grin.

I laugh. "Sonic the last time you took someone on a tour, you were going too fast for her to know what anything was. I know because I was her."

Sonic laughed at the memory. "But that's the best way to see the entire island in an hour."

Metal was standing off a little at first; that is until Steven noticed him. "Metal?" He asked, causing the rest of my family to look at him.

Metal smiled. "Affirmative Steven."

Steven took a couple of steps forward and looked at him before he smiled back. "Nice paint job. How can you smile like that now?"

Metal shrugged. "Upgrades."

I smile as the rest of my family walk up to Metal and admire his new look. I had told him to keep what happened with Ryan a secret from them for now. At least until things calmed down again.

I took them north, where most of the residences were, including my home. It was a pleasant little place in the late summer sun, and mobian children ran here and there playfully. I showed them my home and a stamp of approval.

I next showed them the market, the smithy, and the weavers. Sonic told them everything about what we had done to keep the village a guarded secret from other humans like the patrols Shadow and I would go on, the watches, and the always closed gates.

My dad simply loved the gardens and asked Knuckles if he could use some of the seeds.

"If I do that," Knuckles explained. "It might attract unwanted attention to us and you guys."

"I agree with Knuckles dad," I said. "Could you imagine what the government would do if they had these seeds and traced them back to the Master Emerald? We'd have a big problem on our hands, so best just avoid it altogether."

Thankfully, my dad left it alone. We continued the tour to the church and to the arena. I was talking with my mom at the time and didn't notice what the villagers were doing at the moment until my mom looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on here?"

I look up and my eyes widen. All the mobians in the village had put together a feast in the arena. There were breads, meats, fruits, almost everything one could think of, like Thanksgiving.

The Freedom Fighters from Knothole were also there. Sally was standing with Bunny and Antoine in front of the crowd of refugees. All were smiling.

"Hey guys." I said, walking up to them. "What's going on?"

Tucker came forward and gave me a very well made bit for Izzy. "This is a thank you for all you've done to help us." He said.

"And thanks to this harvest," Conrad said. "Looks like the Refuge will make it through the winter."

I was speechless for a long moment. "But… you didn't need to throw a feast…"

"Actually," Tails said. "After looking in America's history, isn't this what settlers did? When they first landed?"

"Yes," I said.

"We thought this was the best way to thank you." Sally said.

Soon, my look of surprise melted into a smile. "Well, thank you all. I… I don't know what to say."

"But I know who to thank." Sonic said.

He took my hand and my sisters. Soon the whole village had joined hands and we all bowed our heads.

"Father," Sonic started. "We thank you for giving these people a new place to call home until their homes on Mobius are rebuilt. We thank you for all this food, all the friends, the health we have, and for your hand of protection. We pray you bless this place, these homes, and this food so we are always ready to do your bidding. Again Father, we thank you for everything you've given us. Amen."

"Amen." The village replied before cheering for all their blessings.

Little did we know that another threat was lurking, a shadow from the past was growing again as he watched the joyful feasting. His black fur hiding him well in the trees, and his green eyes darkening slightly as Silver came forward and stood beside me.

Without a word, he took out a timestone and warped away. Silver felt the warp and a memory comes to mind. But he quickly pushes it away. _"No, it's not him… he died a long time ago… didn't he?"_ He pushed the dark thoughts away and smiled as we all sat at the table and started the feast.

The End

* * *

**I know, cliff hanger! But trust me, it'll be worth it for the next story, Worlds apart ;) But after worlds apart, my stories will be coming a little slower. Because, I've caught up in my writing (^_^;) But than you everyone for reading and reviewing my stories! I'm glad you all like them! **


End file.
